Hunger Games, The Spark
by Eochaid
Summary: Les 74e Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen se porte volontaire pour sauver sa sœur et déclenche la révolution. Trente-quatre ans plus tôt, les 40e Hunger Games, Heather Blaze se porte volontaire pour venger sa sœur, et lance les prémices de cette révolution. Autre temps. Autres personnages. Autre arène. Et pourtant, le dicton vaut toujours : Puisse le sort vous être favorable.
1. Chapter 1 : La Moisson

**Bonjour et bienvenu !**

Ceci est une fiction qui était en pause depuis quelques mois, mais que je n'avais pas envie de laisser comme ça. Je compte sur vos avis et réactions pour l'améliorer. (Sachant que moi même je trouve mon style d'écriture simple et peu travaillé dans cette fiction...)

L'univers des Hunger Games me plait depuis que j'ai commencé à les lire. Forcément, j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus. Mais les fictions post-Hunger Games sont nombreuses et je n'avais pas tellement d'inspiration pour ce sujet.

Puis je me suis dit qu'avant Katniss, 73 Hunger Games avaient eu lieux. Certains ne sont même pas évoqués dans le livres, et j'ai trouvé ça intéressant. Pourquoi ne pas écrire sur des Hunger Games dont on ne connait ni l'issue ni le vainqueur ?

Sur cette petite introduction, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

Les croquis sont époustouflant. A la lumière de la lampe de poche callée entre mes dents, je tourne les pages du carnet avec lenteur, fascinée par les délicats traits de crayons et les couleurs chamarrées. Je me sentirais presque mal de les voler. Presque.

J'ouvre ma sacoche pour y glisser les dessins, et reprend ma lampe torche en main. J'aimerai rester encore un peu pour étudier de plus près ce travail d'artiste, mais mon client attend, et je ne veux pas courir le risque qu'il facture mon retard.

Des bruits de pas s'élèvent dans le couloir, me donnant une nouvelle raison pour déguerpir d'ici. Aussitôt, je rabat ma capuche devant mes yeux et j'éteins ma lampe, puis je recule vers la fenêtre. Peut-être que l'individu -un vigile probablement- ne va faire que passer.

La poignée de la porte s'abaisse. Aussitôt, je fais volte-face et bondis sur la balustrade.

\- Eh, toi ! S'écrie une voix dans mon dos.

Trop tard. Je me jette dans le vide. Le vent m'arrache ma capuche tandis que j'exécute un retournement. J'ai tout juste le temps de me protéger le visage de mes bras avant de retomber dans la haie qui encadre le siège des Concepteurs. Les branches et brindilles cèdent en craquant sous moi. Je lâche un soupir et rejette la tête en arrière. Trois étages, ce n'est pas rien.

Je m'empresse de m'extirper de la haie. Je balaye la rue du regard, mais à cette heure de la nuit, elle est déserte. Alors je me remet sur pied, j'ôte quelques feuilles de mes cheveux puis rajuste la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule avant de m'éloigner silencieusement.

Alors que je m'engage dans une rue adjacente, une main m'empoigne solidement par le col. Je tourne la tête et mon regard se heurte à la visière noire d'un pacificateur. En un éclair, je me débarrasse de mon sweat pour lui échapper, mais je dois laisser tomber ma sacoche. Comme il est inenvisageable pour moi d'y renoncer, je plonge en avant pour tenter de la récupérer. Manœuvre vaine et dangereuse. Le pacificateur déploie sa matraque et m'en assène un coup sur le ventre. La décharge d'électricité embrase douloureusement jusqu'à la moindre de mes fibres. Assommée, je laisse échapper un grommellement de douleur avant que mes jambes ne se dérobent sous moi.

Je ne suis qu'à demi-consciente quand le pacificateur passe mon bras sur son épaule et m'entraîne vers le bloc militaire. La partie résidentielle est à l'écart des autres bâtiments, et consiste en une série de lotissements rectangulaires fais de béton brute, érigés à un même intervalle les uns des autres, entre lesquels coure une allée gravillonnée. Laquelle crisse sous les bottes du soldats alors qu'il se dirige vers le baraquement qui lui est attribué.

Je reprend mes esprits alors qu'il pousse la porte, et porte la main à mon ventre en grimaçant. Je fais quelques pas dans l'habitat, tandis que le pacificateur donne un tour de clef dans la serrure.

\- Aïe, me plaignis-je, Sean ! Tu étais obligé de me mettre un coup de taser ?

En réalité je n'ai déjà plus mal, mais je lui fais la remarque par pur esprit de contradiction.

\- Tu le méritais, rétorque Sean en ôtant son casque.

Derrière la visière noire se cachent des yeux perçant d'un gris d'acier qui luisent dans la pénombre. La faible clarté m'empêche de le distinguer nettement, mais je connais par cœur ce nez aquilin, cette cicatrice qui tranche l'extérieur de son sourcil, et ces cheveux bruns coupés raz.

\- Eh ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu envoies des décharges pour une simple infraction au couvre-feu ?

Le pacificateur brandit ma sacoche.

\- Je parlais de ça.

\- Mh. Et qu'a fais mon pauvre sac qui puisse me valoir de me faire électrocuter ?

\- Électrisée. Et arrête de faire l'idiote. Qu'y-a-t'il là-dedans ?

\- C'est privé, répliqué-je instantanément.

\- Dite-moi que je rêve. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore volé ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il soulève le rabat et y plonge la main pour en tirer le carnet. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit à comprendre.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Heather ! La veille de la Moisson !

\- Techniquement parlant, le jour de la Moisson. Etant donné qu'il est plus de minuit.

Sean se pince l'arrête du nez, exaspéré.

\- Justement, grogne-t-il, tu devrais être en train de dormir au foyer, au lieu de voler des gribouillages.

\- Des croquis. Ecoute, toi tu es payé pour électrocuter des gens, et moi pour voler des stylistes et revendre à d'autres.

\- Tu comptes rester longtemps sur cette histoire de taser ?

Je souris sans répondre, et me laisse tomber dans le canapé qui meuble la pièce. Je dévisage effrontément Sean en balançant les jambes comme une gamine, sachant très bien que cette attitude l'exaspère autant qu'elle l'attendrie. Il finit par soupirer.

\- Très bien, tu peux dormir ici cette nuit. Mais demain, réveil à l'aube.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne me lève jamais tard de toute façon.

\- Surtout ne me remercie pas.

\- Pourquoi ? M'avoir taser et fait perdre ma prime du mois ?

\- Un des ces jours, je vais vraiment finir par te jeter en prison.

La remarque me fait sourire de plus belle.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait et tu ne le feras jamais. Lieutenant McCoy.

Sean me pointe du doigt.

\- Suffit. Dort.

Puis il disparaît dans la pièce adjacente et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je m'étend sur le canapé, la tête dans le bras, heureuse d'être là plutôt qu'au foyer, où je déteste dormir. Au foyer, il y a toujours un enfant qui pleure ou un autre qui est malade. Je partage ma chambre avec cinq autres filles et il s'en trouve toujours une qui décrète qu'elle n'a pas sommeil et cherche à entraîner les autres dans une nuit blanche. Je peux comprendre les insomnies, je ne compte même plus les miennes. Mais moi au moins je les fais seule.

Parce que je ne me voile pas la face. Je suis seule. Depuis mes onze ans. Déjà orpheline, je vivais au foyer avec ma sœur Caith. Puis, le jour de la Moisson, son nom a été tiré au sort. Elle est morte le premier jour des jeux, tué par un type du Un. Le plus étrange, c'est que je ne me souvient pas vraiment d'elle au moment de sa mort. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est l'expression du Carrière. Il souriait en plongeant sa hache dans le dos de ma sœur.

J'ai rencontré Sean peu après.

J'étais plus mal que je ne l'avais jamais été. Parce que j'éprouvai pour la première fois une douleur mental. La blessure, incurable, me lancinait sans pitié, m'arrachant des crises de folie furieuses. Au foyer, j'étais devenue la petite furie. La gamine qui hurlait sans cesse mais ne versait jamais une larme.

Ne supportant plus la promiscuité des autres, je n'arrêtais pas de fuguer du foyer. Je fuyais le monde pour me réfugier dans des coins improbables, encore incapable, à l'époque de comprendre que je ne cherchais qu'a fuir ma propre souffrance. Mais les pacificateurs me retrouvaient toujours et me ramenaient, non s'en m'asséner des coups au passage. Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse quand je tombais sur un pacificateur plus doux, qui se contentait de me ramener en me jetant sur son épaule.

La nuit de ma rencontre avec Sean, j'étais déterminée à ne pas me laisser faire. J'avais dérobé un couteau dans les cuisines du foyer, et quand j'ai été débusquée, j'ai tenté de l'utiliser contre le pacificateur venue m'arrêter. Mais il m'en a désarmé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. La colère qui couvait en moi a resurgi, je me suis mise à hurler et à l'agonir inoffensifs coups de pieds. Alors qu'un autre m'aurait déjà frappé sans retenue, lui n'a pas bougé. Son absence de réaction a finit par faire retomber ma colère. Haletante, encore tremblante, je me suis figée. Quelque chose de nouveau venait de naître en moi. Un calme froid qui me dotait d'une lucidité sans pareille. Je lui ai filé entre les jambes, et je me suis mise à courir.

Le pacificateur m'a contrainte à m'arrêter en lançant le couteau dérobé dans ma direction. Celui-ci s'est fiché dans le mur à quelques centimètres de mon nez.

Je l'ai fixé. Un tir un tantinet mieux ajusté, et je serais morte. Tuée par un lancé de couteau. J'ai pensé à Caith. Si elle avait eu un couteau, si elle avait apprit à s'en servir, si elle l'avait lancé droit dans la tête du tribut du Un... Il n'aurait jamais sourit comme il l'avait fait.

Je n'avais soudain plus aucune envie de fuir. C'était encore vague et indécis dans ma tête, mais un objectif se profilait. Un objectif qui allait redonner son sens à ma vie.

Le pacificateur est arrivé dans mon dos et m'a demandé mon nom. J'ai été étonnée qu'il le fasse, ils ne prenaient jamais cette peine d'habitude. Par rancune pour les autres, j'ai refusé de le lui donné. En revanche, je n'ai pas hésité à lui demander le siens.

Il s'appelait Sean McCoy.

* * *

Je me lève avant l'aube. La nuit se retire à peine du district, tout est encore gris. Sans un bruit, je me glisse dehors. Je regagne le foyer silencieux. Dans ma chambre, les cinq filles dorment encore. Je prend mes affaires et me dirige vers les douches. L'eau froid achève de dissiper les brumes comateuses du sommeil. J'attache mes cheveux châtains en un chignon, mais comme je n'aime pas l'air sage et innocent qu'il me confère, je dégage quelques mèches sur mes tempes et mon front. J'enfile ensuite une jupe qui me tombe au dessus des genoux et un chemisier que je ferme jusqu'aux deux premiers boutons. J'observe dans le miroir qu'il est un peu tendu au niveau de la poitrine. Forcément, il a un peu rétréci depuis le temps que je l'ai. J'ouvre un troisième bouton. Je passe mes habituelles bottines de cuir noire, usées par le temps. Me voilà prête. Je jauge une dernière fois mon reflet. Non, non, ma tête ne va pas du tout. J'arrache l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux et les laisse cascader dans mon dos.

Bien, il me reste une demi-douzaine d'heures avant la moisson. Je décide de les passer à la Tache. La Tache, c'est un vieux hangar désaffecté où l'en entreposait autrefois le textile, avant qu'un nouveau ne soit construit plus proche de la gare. Le hangar est tombé en ruine, mais n'a jamais été démolit, faute de temps et de moyen. Il tient son nom des habitants du quartier des Concepteurs, les stylistes, tailleurs et autres, qui trouvaient que le vieux bâtiment faisait tâche par contraste avec les leurs, propres et épurés.

J'enfile ma vieille veste noire et mes mitaines pour me protéger de la fraicheur de l'air matinale, et je me retrouve dehors une nouvelle fois.

Les premiers rayons du soleil, encore tous pâles à cette heure, se glissent par l'ouverture béante dans le toit du hangar. Il n'en reste pratiquement que la charpente, qui sert de tuteur aux mauvaises herbes. Je récupère les trois couteaux de lancer laissés à mon attention par Sean dans une cache, et vais me positionner face aux cibles tracées à la peinture sur l'un des murs.

Et je m'attelle à mes lancers. De la main gauche aussi bien que de la main droite, un par un ou tous en même temps. Chaque fois, je visualise le même visage souriant. Pas un couteau ne manque sa cible. Les cibles sont criblés d'entailles depuis le temps que je pratique, à l'instar d'une grande surface du mur, témoin de mes débuts.

Soudain, un autre couteau jaillit de nulle part et dévie la trajectoire du miens, qui vient rebondir en tintant sur le sol.

\- Tu es irrattrapable, commente une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour découvrir Sean, qui s'avance de sa démarche marquée par ses années de services militaires.

\- Il n'y a pas école aujourd'hui, répliqué-je, je m'occupe comme j'ai envie.

\- Et tu étais justement si occupée que tu ne m'a pas vu arriver. Tu as fait la même erreur hier soir, soit plus sur tes gardes.

Je le dévisage. Il a raison, je suis trop confiante. Peut-être que depuis tout ce temps passé sous la protection du lieutenant pacificateur, j'ai finis par me reposer sur lui. Pire, par compter sur lui pour me tirer des situations délicates, comme il le fait toujours. Je hoche la tête.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais y arriver ?

Sean choisit de ne pas comprendre.

\- A être plus vigilante ? Certainement, si tu te montrais un peu moins présomptueuse.

\- Je parlais des jeux. Tu pense que je suis capable de participer aux Hunger Games ?

Le pacificateur me scrute en silence un long moment. J'attend sa réponse, patiemment.

\- Tu tiendrais peut-être quelques jours, décrète-t-il.

\- Quelques jours, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

* * *

A treize heure, je part pour la grand-place. Je repère des visages connus dans la foule qui se presse, nerveuse. Je salues d'un signe de tête quelques personnes. Il règne un silence presque mystique, que personne n'ose rompre. Les gens chuchotent entre eux. En me plaçant dans la queue pour signer le registre, je jette un regard aux caméras braquées sur nous depuis les toits. Je n'aime pas être observée. Une fois mon nom inscrit, je me dirige vers le secteur qui regroupe les enfants de mon âge. Ceux qui n'ont plus que deux Moissons à craindre, celle-ci inclue. Ils échangent des regards avec leurs parents agglutinés autours de cordons, avec des amis, des frères et sœurs. Je regarde droit devant moi. Sean doit être quelque part en train de donner des directives aux pacificateurs chargés d'encadrer l'événement. Je sais qu'il m'observe, comme il le fait toujours. J'ignore en revanche s'il s'inquiète pour moi. McCoy est un pacificateur, il étouffe ses sentiments, les compartimentalise, et ne les exprime jamais. Et il m'a apprit à en faire autant en cas de nécessité

La grand-place finit par être surchargée de monde. Les écrans géants s'allument, et la diffusion commence. Tous le monde se tourne vers l'estrade, laquelle se dresse devant l'hôtel de justice. Le maire Kinsveet, un vieil homme sec et sévère, s'avance sur le podium pour déclamer son discours. Que je n'écoute pas. Beaucoup le font, pour se distraire de leur angoisse, malgré qu'ils le connaissent au mot près. Je ne suis pas moins fébrile qu'eux, seulement je ne le suis pas pour la même raison. Chaque année depuis que Sean m'entraîne, je me demande si je suis prête. Et chaque fois j'estime ne pas l'être assez. Ne pas l'être du tout. Je laisse le tirage au sort se faire, je laisse la malheureuse monter sur l'estrade comme à l'échafaud - ce qui en un sens est le cas - et je la regarde partir sans bouger ni mot dire.

Le maire énonce la liste des vainqueurs du district. Elle est courte, je ne sais même pas si un seul nom suffit a constituer une liste. Jaden Wentworth, l'unique vainqueur que nous ayons connu depuis le début des jeux. Il a remporté la victoire trois ans auparavant. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui avant qu'il soit envoyé dans l'arène, et je ne l'ai vraiment remarqué que lorsque je me suis aperçue qu'il était encore en vie après quatre jours. Dès lors, j'ai éprouvé la plus grande difficulté à m'arracher à l'écran. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il meurt à tout moment, mais non. Il est resté. Jusqu'à la finale. Jusqu'à être le dernier debout.

Et il a fini par revenir. Un tribut du district huit est revenu vainqueur. Ovationné par la foule comme jamais personne n'avait été ovationné auparavant, il est allé vivre dans le village désert des vainqueurs. Depuis, on ne le voit qu'occasionnellement. Il parait que Jaden était un garçon souriant qui ne se départissait jamais de son optimisme. Mais c'était avant les jeux. Les jeux vous changent, Jaden n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Les rares fois où je l'ai croisé, et celles, plus nombreuse, où ils apparaissaient aux écrans durant les tournées, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire.

L'ancien vainqueur ne prend même pas la peine de s'avancer sur le podium, ni même de se lever de son fauteuil. Il fait un bref signe de la main aux caméras et au publique, auquel répondent quelques applaudissements polis, puis recroise les bras sur sa poitrine. Il a au moins fais l'effort de se soigner pour apparaître en public. Son costume cobalt met l'accent sur ses yeux ténébreux et ses cheveux bruns -qu'il ne semble jamais préoccupé de couper- sont coiffés en arrière pour dégager son visage.  
Embarrassé par l'attitude de Jaden, le maire s'empresse d'introduire Holly Jeerey, l'hôtesse du district huit. Holly s'avance sur ses talons pailletés, toute mielleuse, toute souriante dans son tailleur violet. Le même violet que celui des mèches qui tranchent ses cheveux de jais relevés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle lance d'une voix sucrée :

\- Bienvenue aux quarantièmes Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Ce que je peux détester cette maxime. Le sort n'est jamais favorable. Ma chance, je la vole. Holly ignore les regards noirs de la foule et déclame un petit discours suintant d'hypocrisie, puis se décide à procéder au tirage au sort.

Alors, ma fameuse question annuelle s'impose à mon esprit. « Est-ce que je suis prête ? » me demandé-je en boucle tandis que l'hôtesse du Capitole s'avance vers la boule de verre qui contient les noms des filles. « Est-ce que je suis prête ? Un an d'entraînement supplémentaire ne serait-il pas préférable ? » Holly plonge la main dans le bocal, brasse les papiers. Le silence le plus lourd qui soit plombe la place. Elle retire sa main, un carré blanc entre les doigts, puis tourne un regard malicieux vers la foule et revient sur le podium. Le petit papier lui échappe malencontreusement des mains alors qu'elle le déplie, et elle le ramasse avec un petit gloussement. La foule grommelle, à bout de patiente. Holly consent enfin à lire le nom à haute voix :

\- Violet Ramsey !

Un sanglot strident s'élève. Je ne sais pas qui est Violet. Je m'en fiche. Elle n'ira pas aux jeux. J'ai pris ma décision un instant avant que Holly ne lise le nom. Si je ne le fais-pas maintenant, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de le faire à la prochaine Moisson. Et ma chance s'envolerait à jamais.

La foule ouvre la voix à Violet, qui s'avance d'un pas raide. Elle est pâle et tremblante. Et soudain je me souvient d'elle. Violet, c'est la gamine de treize ans que tout le monde adore, parce qu'elle est toujours prête à rendre service et avec le sourire, parce qu'elle est généreuse et spontanée. Violet, c'est la fille qui dort avec moi au foyer, qui dégage une mignonne aura de fragilité telle qu'à son contact, on ne peut qu'avoir envie de la protéger.

« Allez, dépêche-toi de monter sur l'estrade », ai-je envie de lui enjoindre. « Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu n'iras pas aux jeux. »

Elle gagne le podium une éternité plus tard. Holly Jeerey présente la vainqueur de la Moisson d'un ton enjoué, puis demande sans conviction s'il y a des volontaires.

\- Ecartez-vous, grogné-je à l'intention des enfants devant moi.

Ils obéissent, incertains, et par effet papillon le reste de la foule en fait autant. Je m'avance dans l'allée humaine. Je sais que les caméras se tournent vers moi, que je suis maintenant sur tous les écrans de Panem. Je peux presque entendre les murmures intrigués que j'y déclenche.

\- Moi ! Clamai-je. Je me porte volontaire.


	2. Chapter 2 : Vers le Capitole

Depuis mes onze ans j'ai pour principe de me faire furtive, d'être une ombre silencieuse, d'effacer sans cesse ma présence pour n'être à peine plus qu'un fantôme. Je me suis accoutumée à ce que les regards des gens glissent sur moi et me traversent sans me voir. Si bien que je pouvais presque douter de ma propre existence. Qui sait, peut-être étais-je morte sans m'en apercevoir ?

Aujourd'hui je sais que j'existe. Je le sais parce que je sens peser sur moi les millions de regards de tout Panem, à commencer par ceux des habitants de mon district. Un silence stupéfait plombe l'atmosphère, et je m'imagine que, durant une brève poignée de secondes, Panem tout entier a été plongée dans le silence suite à ma déclaration.

Je gagne enfin l'estrade après avoir croisé des centaines de regards dans lesquels j'ai manqué de me noyer. Je ne regarde pas Violet, car le poids de son regard serait l'ultime pierre ajoutée à ma charge, celle qui m'entraînera à coup sûr vers le fond. En cherchant à éviter ses yeux, les miens tombent sur ceux de Jaden. Lui s'est déjà remit de sa surprise, si tant est que rien puisse encore l'émouvoir, et me considère imperturbablement.

Lorsque je monte les marches du podium, la foule se met à bruisser dans mon dos tandis que les chuchotis reprennent. Violet n'a pas bougé, et me regarde comme si elle n'osait croire ce qu'il se produisait. Je jette un coup d'œil hésitant à Holly Jeerey :

\- Euh... Elle peut redescendre, non ? Demandé-je.

Holly papillonne des paupières.

\- Bien sûre. ( Elle se tourne vers Violet ) Désolée ma chérie, ce sera peut-être pour la prochaine fois ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment peut-on être désolé que quelqu'un échappe à la Moisson ?

Violet n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, alors le maire la prend par les épaules et la reconduit au-bas des marches tandis qu'Holly m'emmène au devant du podium.

\- Bravo à notre fière volontaire ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Heather Blaze.

\- Eh bien, tout le monde, on applaudit bien fort notre courageuse tribut : Heather Blaze !

Des applaudissements polis et clairsemés se font entendre, mais retombent bien vite. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très connue au district, beaucoup viennent sûrement de découvrir mon existence. Quand aux autres, ils ne me considèrent que comme la jeune voleuse qui sert, ou dé-sert, leurs intérêts.

Je prend alors conscience de l'image que je donne, avec mes cheveux ébouriffés par mon entraînement matinal et ma curieuse tenue qui mêle un chemisier gris rentré dans une sage jupe bleu marine et ma vieille veste de cuire brune ainsi que mes mitaines usées. Ajoutez à cela mes bottines à lacets ayant fait plus que leur temps et vous obtenez la jeune voleuse des quartiers à moitié déguisée en jeune fille modèle.

Peu importe, il est trop tard pour penser à l'apparence vestimentaire. De toute façon, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Holly replace une mèche échappée de son chignon et s'exclame joyeusement :

\- Il nous faut encore un tribut masculin !

Ce disant, elle s'approche de l'urne contenant les noms des garçons. Je me sens presque coupable en songeant que mon intervention les a contraint à attendre ce qui a du leur sembler une éternité que l'hôtesse se remémore leur existence et désigne enfin un tribut.

Holly plonge le bras au fond de la sphère et tire un papier. Elle retourne sur le podium, ses talons sonnant sur l'estrade, et annonce :

\- Logan Hill !

Encore un qui m'est inconnu. Je le détaille alors qu'il fend la foule. D'assez bonne corpulence pour un membre du district huit, des cheveux raides et rebelles d'un châtain que le soleil part de reflets dorés son visage est un masque dure et tendu, ses yeux bruns, ceux d'un chien féroce entouré d'ennemis. A en croire le bref coup d'œil qu'il me jette en nous rejoignant sur l'estrade, je suis l'un de ces ennemis.

Le maire entame sa lecture du traité de la Trahison, Logan et moi regardons droit devant nous, loin derrière la masse de têtes pressées sous l'estrade.

J'ai toujours eu le sentiment de vivre dans un monde différent des autres, qu'il existait un gouffre entre eux et moi. Peut-être ce gouffre n'était-il pas infranchissable, après tout, je n'avais jamais essayé. C'était mon choix, de rester seule sur mon versant, avec Sean qui me rejoignait de temps en temps.

En cet instant j'ai l'impression que je viens de basculer dans un autre univers. Un univers coupé du reste du monde auxquels seuls quelques élus peuvent accéder. Un univers dans lequel chacun d'eux tentera de me tuer. L'univers des Hunger Games.

Kinveet achève son discours et se tourne vers nous pour nous faire signe de nous serrer la main. Celle de Logan est ferme, il broie allègrement la mienne. Je ne tente pas de lui rendre sa poigne, car je sais que je n'y parviendrai pas. En revanche, je soutiens son regard sans ciller. Une tension s'instaure immédiatement entre nous, ni lui ni moi ne voulons plus nous lâcher des yeux. Hors de question d'être le premier à flancher.

Je comprend alors le message implicite. Logan ne m'épargnera pas sous prétexte que je suis de son district. Il compte vivre, et finir vainqueur. Je charge mon regard de toute l'ironie possible. Nous sommes du district huit, le district du textile, comment peut-il espérer gagner ? Il va mourir, et moi aussi. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à tuer avant.

Il réplique par un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

\- Je crois que vous pouvez vous lâcher maintenant, pouffe Holly.

Comme si la situation avait quoique ce soit de drôle. Nous nous retournons vers la foule, mais juste avant que nos regards se lâche, Logan désigne quelqu'un d'un bref mouvement d'œil. Je tourne discrètement la tête.

Jaden. Évidemment. Mais Jaden Wentworth est un cas à part.

L'hymne de Panem s'élève, et nous voilà de nouveau condamné à attendre, debout, raides comme des piquets. Je croise les bras, par souci d'anticonformisme. L'hymne prend fin, et un escorte de pacificateurs nous emmène à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice.

On me laisse seule dans une pièce tapissée d'une carpette mauve et meublée de fauteuils de velours, de commodes de chêne et d'un canapé de cuir. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve légalement dans un endroit pareil, aussi un vieux réflexe me fait chercher quelque chose à subtiliser. Mais je m'abstiens, consciente de la futilité d'un geste pareil.

Je vais m'étendre sur le canapé, jambes reposées sur l'accoudoir et bras croisés sous ma tête. Je ne vais passer qu'une petite heure ici, et je sais qu'elle filera vite. Il s'agit peut-être d'un moment pénible pour les autres tributs, mais pour moi ce n'est rien de plus qu'une heure de détention dans une cellule confortable. Je n'ai plus personne à qui dire adieu. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de parvenir à sommeiller un peu durant ce laps de temps.

La porte s'ouvre quelques instant plus tard. Je soulève les paupières dès que j'entends la poignée s'enclencher. Un pacificateur fait son entrée et s'immobilise au milieu de la pièce. Étonnée, je me redresse sur un coude.

\- Sean ?

Le pacificateur ôte son casque. Il s'agit bien de Sean. Je souris en me redressant tandis qu'il s'avance droit sur moi. Et me gifle.

La violence du coup me fait tourner la tête, je porte la main à ma joue cuisante.

\- Aïe ! M'exclamai-je.

Je ne cherche pas par là à lui signifier que j'ai eu mal, parce que j'ai déjà encaissé pire, mais simplement à protester contre la traîtrise du coup.

\- Tu vois ? Me dit-il. Pas assez vigilante.

Je le fixe, incrédule. J'ai cru qu'il m'en voulait de m'être portée volontaire, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un énième leçon. J'affiche un petit sourire pour donner le change.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de remporter les jeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir. Il me prend par les épaules et se penche légèrement vers moi.

\- Ne te laisse pas mourir, martèle-t-il. Ne les laisse pas te tuer. Bat-toi. Bat-toi comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je t'ai bien entraîné, tu vaux presque un tribut de carrière.

Je hoche silencieusement la tête, troublée par sa gravité. Sean me scrute un instant puis me lâche :

\- Et reste vigilante, ajoute-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Soudain je comprend : En son fort intérieur, il veut que je revienne. Il veut que je remporte les jeux. Ou du moins, il ne veut pas que je meure.

\- Sean, appelé-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Je me jette à son cou alors qu'il se retourne. Sean demeure un bref instant pétrifié de surprise, puis ses bras se referment sur moi. C'est la toute première fois que nous nous étreignons, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Maintenant, je n'en aurai plus jamais l'occasion.

Cependant, Sean enfouissait trop sa fibre paternel, et j'étais trop fière pour être la première à montrer des marques d'affections.

\- Merci pour tout, chuchoté-je.

Encore une première pour moi. Néanmoins je n'aurais pas témoigné ma gratitude en d'autres circonstances, sinon il m'aurait fallut remercier le pacificateur un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Bonne chance Heather.

Sur le chemin de la gare, je prend conscience que je voyais Sean pour la dernière fois.

Curieusement, cette pensée ne m'affecte pas le moins du monde. Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas encore réellement intégré le changement ? Ou bien suis-je devenue complètement insensible pour de bon ? Tout ce que je ressens, c'est la terrible honte de m'être jetée dans ses bras. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai fais ça.

Je soupire et presse mon front contre la vitre de la voiture. Le verre frais contre ma peau brûlante m'apaise quelque peu. La foule percée de caméras se presse tout le long du trajet. A la gare, Logan Hill et Jaden Wentworth n'étant pas encore arrivés, je deviens la cible des yeux aveugles et noirs qui enregistre le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Le train, long serpent métallique rutilant, nous attend déjà. Est-ce que quelque chose cloche avec moi ? Au lieu de la peur ou de la tristesse que je devrais éprouver, je ne suis traversée que par une pointe d'excitation mêlée de curiosité.

Je découvre mon visage projeté sur les écrans géants. J'en profite pour jeter un regard noir à la caméra la plus proche de moi. Et voilà, je viens de foudroyer du regard tout Panem. Je songe ironiquement que cette œillade n'était destinée qu'à une personne et que ladite personne ne le sait sûrement pas.

Lorsque Logan arrive à son tour, on nous fait patienter sur le quai le temps de quelques prises, lesquelles sont rediffusées sur tous de Panem, avant de nous laisser embarquer. Les portes se referment derrière nous, nous isolant immédiatement du tumulte extérieur. Le train s'ébranle, et la vitesse à laquelle il file sur les rails me prend de court. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre mais me rétablie en posant une main sur la paroi bleue et argent du couloir. Logan me bouscule de l'épaule pour se diriger vers ses appartements. Il y disparaît sans un mot. Je me décide à faire de même quand Holly Jeerey fait son apparition. Elle me conduit à ma propre suite, composé d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'un dressing, et me pousse dans ce dernier.

\- Il va falloir revoir ta tenue pour notre arrivée à Panem, me dit-elle.

\- J'ai le temps, rétorquai-je.

Mais Holly secoue la tête et s'attelle à la recherche d'habits plus convenables à me mettre. Alors qu'elle fouille dans les placards, je l'entend marmonner quelque-chose comme quoi les tributs du district huit ont habituellement plus de goût. J'ai ensuite le droit à un chapelet de vêtements plus luxueux les uns que les autres qu'elle me propose sans jamais se décourager. Alors qu'elle commence à faire une fixette sur les robes extravagantes, je prétend vouloir d'abord prendre une douche et bats en retraite dans la salle de bain.

Laquelle est toute de marbre, d'ivoire et d'or. Je la trouve froide et chargée, même s'il est vrai que je ne suis pas familière avec les salle de bain. Au foyer, quand on avait l'occasion de se laver, s'était dans des baquets d'eau froide. La pièce est très vite remplit de vapeurs capiteuses. Je me sens tellement bien, sous le jet brûlant qui me martèle la peau, qu'il faut qu'Holly vienne frapper à la porte pour que je me décide à sortir. J'enfile un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt large - le plus sobre que j'ai pu trouver, en dépit des strass pailletés qui en ornent le col et le bout des manches - mais comme je n'ai pas apprécié la remarque d'Holly sur mes vêtements, je garde mes bottines, mes mitaines et ma veste. Quand à mes cheveux, je les noue en une queue de cheval lâche.

Jaden Wentworth est déjà installé dans la salle à manger quand nous y entrons. Il est assis à contre jour, nimbé par le soleil couchant. S'il s'est aperçu de notre présence, il n'en montre pas le moindre signe. Nous passons à table après que Logan nous ait rejoint. Je prend place en face de ce dernier, et lui décoche un coup de pied dans le tibia au moment où il s'assoit, en guise de revanche pour tout à l'heure. Il lève vers moi des yeux fulminant. J'étire les lèvres en un léger sourire.

L'arrivé de l'entrée, une salade délicate de crudités, nous distrait de notre duel silencieux. Je m'en sert une bonne portion, et je fais de même avec les pommes de terre balsamiques qui suivent. Cependant, je ne touche pas au poulet. Personne ne fait de commentaires, pour mon plus grand plaisir. En fait, ni Jaden, ni Logan, ni moi ne prononçons le moindre mots, tout juste nous contentons-nous de répondre par un grommellement aux babillages d'Holly. Logan et moi sommes d'ors et déjà ennemis, alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, néanmoins l'attitude de Jaden vis à vis de nous me déroute. Il semble mettre un point d'honneur à nous ignorer. J'ai le ventre pleins quand vient le dessert, mais le cake au citron dégage un arôme tellement alléchant que je ne refuse pas la part qu'on me tend. Logan m'imite, mais Jaden jette son dévolue sur une poire. Cédant à ma pulsion provocatrice mais ayant peu d'inspiration, je termine mon dîner par un poire. En me voyant mordre dans le fruit, Logan abandonne un bref instant son air féroce pour me décocher un regard qui semble me demander où est-ce que j'ai la place de mettre tout ça. C'est vrai que lui et moi venons du quartier le plus défavorisé du district, aussi ce repas représente un vrai festin pour nous. Il est vrai aussi que nous sommes accoutumés à un régime alimentaire restreint et incomplet. J'ai la nausée à cause de tout ce que j'ai avalé, mais je préfère m'engraisser un peu avant les jeux.

Je lève un sourcil narquois et croque la poire à pleines dents.

Après le dîner, nous passons dans un compartiment annexe afin d'assister aux résultats des Moissons. Sauf que Logan et moi nous avançons simultanément pour passer la porte, dont le seuil n'est pas assez large pour deux. Cette fois, je ne perd pas de temps à le défier du regard et m'empresse de me faufiler devant lui. Sur le canapé de velours, je prend la meilleur place, celle dotée d'un moelleux coussin ornemental qui soutien le dos. Logan s'assied à l'autre bout. Seule Holly se préoccupe de Jaden, qui ne nous a pas suivit dans le compartiment et se dirige vers celui des suites.

\- Jaden ? Tu va manquer le résumé de la moisson.

Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, Jaden fait un vague signe de la main signifiant qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Je l'oublie aussitôt que la rediffusion commence. Tandis que les présentateurs introduisent les quarantièmes Hunger Games, je me sens soudain fébrile. Enfin, je vais découvrir le visage de celui pour qui je fais tout ça. De celui qui justifie ma présence dans ce train filant vers le Capitole pour me précipiter dans une arène. Caith, je vais enfin savoir qui est celui par qui tu seras vengée. Celui dont les lames de mes couteaux trouveront le cœur.


	3. Chapter 3 : La Cérémonie d'ouverture

La rediffusion des Moissons commence par le district un. Inconsciemment, je me suis décollée de mon coussin pour me pencher légèrement en avant, comme si cela allait me rapprocher de ma cible. Je m'aperçois que mon cœur bas fort. Plus rien n'existe que l'écran devant mes yeux.

Ils commencent par le tribut féminin, une volontaire de dix huit ans étonnamment voluptueuse, aux yeux noirs froids et cruels. Silk Carthagee. Elle porte bien son prénom, la chevelure dorée qui dévale son dos semble être autant de pures fils de soie. Mais peu importe son nom, peu importe cette fille. Seul le tribut mâle du district un m'intéresse. Mes doigts s'enfoncent compulsivement dans le rembourrage du divan.

J'ai les yeux rivés sur les carrières masculins alignés derrière le cordon. Il n'y a pas de tirage au sort, on demande d'abord des volontaires. Un douzaine se propose, au grand enthousiasme de la foule. L'hôtesse du Un pioche alors un nom. Heureusement, le suspens pervers que chaque hôtesse se complaît à instaurer est coupé à la rediffusion. Le nom fuse, accompagné d'un effet musical épique ajouté au montage.

\- Steel Wilkerson !

Les caméras se braques sur le vainqueur pour enregistrer sa réaction. Il ne lève pas les poings en l'air en signe de victoire, comme l'avait fait le meurtrier de ma sœur, il ne pousse pas non plus de cri de guerre. Il se contente d'esquisser un sourire triomphant et féroce, tandis que ses prunelles grises étincellent.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers l'estrade, je le détaille attentivement. Je réalise que jusqu'ici, je donnais inconsciemment le nom et le visage du carrière qui m'a prit ma sœur à celui que je devrai tuer quand viendrai mon tour d'entrer dans l'arène. Quand j'envoyais mes couteaux contre le mur de la Tâche, je visualisais l'immonde sourire de ce salopard, et mes lames le lui arrachant. Je sens une curieuse déception m'envahir.

Dans ce garçon à la silhouette souple et athlétique, je ne retrouve rien du colosse d'il y a six ans. Des cheveux noirs coupés en brosse effilée, la courbe des pommettes marqué, une fossette sous sa fine la lèvre inférieur, il pourrait être modèle pour nos stylistes du huit.

La séquence du district Un s'achève, trop rapidement, et le programme se poursuit. Je me lève pour contourner le divan.

\- Heather ? Fait la voix d'Holly dans mon dos.

Je l'ignore et quitte le compartiment. Je me fiche de savoir à quoi ressemble les autres tributs.

* * *

Les lumières de ma chambre s'allument quand j'y pénètre, mais je les éteins d'un geste. Me trouver dans une pièce illuminée alors qu'au dehors l'obscurité s'agglutine comme un voile opaque aux fenêtres me donnent un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Je suis une voleuse, je dois me fondre dans les ténèbres, pas les repousser.

J'enlève ma veste, mes chaussures et mes mitaines, et m'étend sur le lit. Ainsi immobile, je peux sentir la vitesse à laquelle file le train. Il me conduit droit au capitole, droit dans l'arène. Droit à Steel Wilkerson.

Les images de la rediffusion s'imposent à mon esprit et je me redresse brusquement. Pieds-nus, je sors dans le couloir. Dès que je m'avance, les plafonniers s'allument un à un, me traçant un chemin de lumière douce. Je jure entre mes dents. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

La salle à manger s'éclaire de même quand j'y entre. Je fouille un moment la pièce, mais tous les couvert ont été retirés. Évidemment, le personnel du Capitole doit avoir pour consigne de ne rien laisser à porté des tributs qui soit dangereux pour eux. C'est à dire qui leur permette de se donner la mort. Comme des couteaux par exemple.

Je pince les lèvres en promenant mon regard dans le salon, me raccrochant à un espoir idiot, mais il n'a pas changé depuis le premier tour que j'en ai fait une minute plus tôt. Un moelleux fauteuil bleu aux pieds de frêne me tend les bras, aussi m'y laissé-je tomber, dépitée. La tête appuyée dans la paume de ma main, je tente d'apercevoir le paysage au dehors, mais la nuit est trop sombre, et la luminosité de la salle m'aveugle. Je repère néanmoins une traînée de lumières scintillantes. Elles doivent provenir de je ne sais quel district. En peu de temps, le train les laisse loin derrière. Je ne cesse de m'extasier intérieurement sur la vitesse. Ce voyage à quelque chose d'indéniablement palpitant. Dommage qu'il soit à sens unique.

Je réalise soudain que Caith a prit ce même train, six ans auparavant. Qu'est-ce que cela lui a fait ? A-t-elle pensé à moi ? Ces questions destinés à rester à jamais sans réponses me frustrent trop, alors je cesse de me les poser.

Les lumière du salon s'éteignent, elles doivent être contrôlées par des capteurs de mouvements. Je ne bouge pas, ne désirant pas voir les disques blancs du plafond se rallumer.

L'immobilité, le confort du fauteuil et le balancement du train me plongent dans l'oubli. Je laisse mes paupières lourdes s'abaisser. Le visage de Steel Wilkerson flotte devant mes yeux une seconde, puis est remplacé par celui du sadique d'il y a six ans. Cette nuit encore, je rêve de l'arène.

* * *

Une part de moi sens la lumière derrière mes paupières closes et la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau depuis un moment déjà, mais cela ne me décide pas à émerger du sommeil. En revanche, le chuintement de la porte qui coulisse y suffit. J'ouvre les yeux, les plisse sous l'éblouissement du jour, et accoutume ma vision par quelque battements de paupières.

Jaden vient d'entrer. Il marque un bref temps d'arrêt en me voyant, puis il passe devant moi sans un mot pour prendre place à table. Je me redresse, honteuse de m'être fait surprendre en train de dormir. Mon embarras redouble quand je me remémore que je suis pieds-nus.

Ma main droite est complètement ankylosée d'avoir supporté ma tête toute la nuit. Je la secoue stupidement avant de me décider à la masser jusqu'à ce que les fourmillements passent.

Le personnel du Capitole entre et s'affairent à dresser la table, avant de nous servir le petit déjeuner. Je vais m'asseoir à deux places de Jaden en me frottant la joue pour faire disparaître la marque rose que ma paume y a laissé. On nous apporte une cafetière fumante dont l'odeur ne laisse nul doute quand à son contenu. Du café. Je m'en sers une tasse en jubilant intérieurement.

C'est Sean qui m'a fait découvrir le café. Il m'en faisait boire certains matins avant de m'entraîner. A cause de mon emploi du temps nocturne, je n'étais évidemment pas opérationnelle à l'aube, aussi me réveillait-il à coup d'eau froide et de caféine. C'est stupide, mais cette tasse que je bois est comme un hommage que je lui fais.  
Logan Hill arrive alors que je me sers un petit pain. Dès qu'il a passé la porte, ses yeux se rivent sur Jaden. Il s'avance droit sur lui et pose les deux mains à plat sur la table.

\- A quel moment est-ce que tu vas te décider à remplir ton job ? Gronde-t-il.

Jaden lève les yeux vers lui -je remarque alors qu'ils sont bleus, mais d'un bleus si sombre que je les avais crus noir jusqu'à maintenant- puis occulte Logan pour se focaliser sur le plateau de fruit qu'on vient déposer devant lui. Logan lui saisit sèchement le poignet alors qu'il tend la main pour se servir une pomme. J'observe la scène, plus curieuse qu'autre chose. Le vainqueur des trente septièmes Hunger Games se décide finalement à parler :

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Aide-moi, d'abord.

Je hausse un sourcil. Il a dit « moi », pas « nous ». Logan se retranche dans le chacun-pour-soit bien courant des tributs du même district. Mais ça me va. Mieux vaut ne pas se prendre d'affection pour quelqu'un qui pourrai éventuellement vous trancher la gorge.

Jaden souffle d'un air agacé, puis se lève soudain et saisit Logan par la nuque pour lui écraser la tête contre la table. Ma tasse de café se renverse, déversant sa boisson encore chaude et mousseuse sur la nappe, je la redresse sans quitter les garçons des yeux.

\- Laisse moi te dire une chose, siffle Jaden sans relâcher sa victime. Tu vas mourir. Dès que les jeux commenceront, tu va crever dans les bains de sang. Eh oui, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Et je ne compte pas t'aider à survivre.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'intervenir, révoltée malgré moi par son discours.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je m'exclame. Tu es notre mentor ! C'est ton rôle de...

\- Attention, me coupe-t-il. Ne t'avise pas de me dire ce que j'ai à faire.

Je saisie brusquement mon couteau et il se raidit, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir contre lui. Je le jette à travers la pièce. Holly Jeerey choisie ce moment là pour entrer, et le couteau se plante dans la cloison à sa droite. Elle pousse une petit cri d'effroi. Je fusille Jaden du regard.

\- Parfait, dis-je. De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Il libère Logan, lequel se redresse les yeux brûlants de fureur, et croise les bras. Mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer, Holly s'écrie :

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Heather ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle, interloquée.

\- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

Elle pointe le couteau fiché dans le bois de la cloison.

\- Oh, dis-je. Ça...

A ce moment, nous nous retrouvons tous plongés dans le noir, puis les lampes s'allument. Le train vient de s'engouffrer dans un tunnel. Holly m'examine de la tête aux pieds d'un œil désapprobateur.

\- Heather, nous ferions mieux d'aller revoir ta tenue toutes les deux.

\- Je suis très bien comme ça.

Elle baisse les yeux vers mes pieds en pinçant les lèvres.

\- ... Je vais mettre des chaussures.

Je regagne le salon peu de temps après, alors que le bout du tunnel se dessine. Quand je passe la porte, le soleil inonde brusquement le compartiment. Nous y voilà : le Capitole. D'immenses tours aux façades de verres scintillantes, des larges avenues animées, des véhicules reluisant ; un véritable joyaux incrusté dans ces montagnes.

Puis soudain la voie est bordée de part et d'autre par la foule. J'ai un mouvement de recul qui n'échappe pas à Jaden, mais il ne fait pas de commentaires. Comme Logan et moi restons pétrifiés face à tous ses visages surexcités, Holly nous attrape pas le bras et nous exhorte à les saluer. Mais alors qu'elle essaie de me faire faire un pas en avant pour me rapprocher des fenêtres, je me dégage et m'enfuie dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas ici pour distraire le publique.

* * *

Je serre les poings de toutes mes forces et souffle longuement pour réprimer la violente envie de frapper mon styliste. Après trois heures passées au centre de Transformation, ma patiente est épuisée. On nous y a conduit immédiatement après notre arrivée en gare, et avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouvée assaillie par mes préparateurs. Douche à la mousse exfoliante, épilation, gommage, toute une série d'opérations qui me laissèrent la peau blanche, glabre et douce, mais clairsemée de plaques rouges.

A présent, je rencontre enfin mon styliste, un androgyne aux cheveux bleus électriques tranchés de mèches argentés. Il me tourne autour depuis un moment déjà, m'examinant sous toutes les coutures alors que je suis nue, et n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. Exaspérée, je finis par m'emparer sèchement de mon peignoir pour m'en vêtir.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Heather, le provoquai-je.

Je m'attend à ce qu'il me jette le même regard de mépris que ceux que j'ai déjà récolté aujourd'hui en balançant le même genre de remarques à tout-va, mais il n'en est rien. Cheveux bleus se fend en un sourire éclatant.

\- Et moi Yragon, répond-il. Mes collègues m'avaient prévenus que tu mordais.

\- Seulement quand on m'arrache les poils.

Yragon sourit de plus belle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mh. Et si je devais te couper les cheveux ?

\- Pas touche à mes cheveux. Ou je vous arrache la gorge.

Il glousse.

\- Mais c'est un vrai chat sauvage qu'on nous a ramené là !

Je fais la moue en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me fait cette comparaison. Yragon s'aperçoit qu'il a visé juste et penche la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif.

\- Bon, si nous discutions plutôt de ta tenue pour la cérémonie d'ouverture ?

Je me crispe à ces mots. Pour refléter le district Huit, district du textile, ma sœur avait été noyée de soie, de velours, de rubans et de dentelles à profusion, si bien que tout ce qu'on avait pu voir d'elle lorsque son chariot s'est avancé sur la route menant au Grand Cirque, était une sorte de maelstrom de couleurs chamarrées agité par le vent.

\- A ce propos... je déteste les excès, dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

Yragon secoue la tête d'un air condescendant.

\- Quelles sont tes couleurs préférées, Heather ?

\- Le noir.

Il me lance un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

\- Mais encore ?

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur.

\- Le... violet ?

Mon styliste hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Oui, le violet. Très bon choix. Ça créera un contraste ravissant avec tes yeux verts. Il faudra juste rajouter une petite touche.

Une petite touche de quoi ? Yragon ne semble pas voir l'intérêt de me le révéler.

* * *

Quelques longues heures plus tard, je suis fin prête. Je porte une combinaison noire qui épouse mon corps à la perfection. Son col échancré dévoile pudiquement les courbes de ma poitrine et expose ma gorge. J'ai également enfilé des gants dotés de seulement deux doigts et de hautes bottes lacées. Dans mon dos, cape de soie et traîne de satin se confondent, toutes deux d'un noir de jais. Mes cheveux sont relevés en deux chignons qui pointent sur mon crâne et m'évoquent vaguement des oreilles de chat -je soupçonne que c'est le but recherché par Yragon. On m'a légèrement poudré pour faire ressortir mes pommettes, et un smoky parme et violet allonge mon regard, soulignant ainsi mes yeux en amande, mais l'ensemble demeure assez léger. J'ai été assez étonnée en découvrant mon reflet dans le miroir : au vu du temps qu'ils avaient consacré à me peinturlurer la figure, je m'attendais à être transfigurée.

Logan se trouve déjà dans les écuries quand on m'y fait entrer. Il est vêtu d'un costume semblable au mien. Les préparateurs procèdent aux dernières vérifications en papillonnant autour de nous d'un air surexcité. Leur agitation m'oppresse, et je lève le menton pour promener mon regard au-delà de leurs têtes multicolores, seul recours qui s'offre à moi pour échapper à leur fébrilité.

Deux prunelles grises croisent alors les miennes. Un poids glacé tombe au fond de mon ventre. Il est là, à quelques pas de moi, assaillit lui aussi par une nuée de préparateur.

Steel Wilkerson est magnifique, comme le sont toujours les tributs du Un. Il porte une tunique en filigranes de saphir et de diamant, des bracelets d'or blancs incrustés d'émeraudes couvrent ses bras, ses bottes sont parsemées de rubis. Son styliste a joué sur son aura guerrière, et son large torse est ainsi plaqué d'or noir orné de glyphes diamantés. Des protèges tibia et des épaulettes identiques complète cet élément grandiose de son costume.

Je réalise que cela fait un moment que nous nous dévisageons mutuellement. Je lis dans l'acier des yeux de Steel que je suis la proie. Un sentiment de vexation ridicule m'envahit. Moi, _sa_ proie ? Alors que je m'entraîne depuis six ans pour le tuer ?

Je lui sourie effrontément. Est-ce qu'une proie défierait son prédateur ? Non. Ne me sous-estime pas Steel Wilkerson.

Des annonces crachotent dans les hauts-parleurs que la cérémonie d'ouverture va débuter, et tous les tributs montent dans leur chariot. La musique retentit. Les portes massives s'ouvrent majestueusement.

Jaden fait alors son apparition près de notre chariot. Pour un mentor, son costume de cérémonie est assez sobre. Il est rasé, mais ses cheveux mi-longs se rebiffent autour de son visage.

\- Pas question de refaire le coup du train, déclare-t-il tandis qu'Holly hoche vigoureusement la tête à ses côté. Cette fois, souriez, saluez, montrez votre assurance à la foule. Montrez-lui que vous l'adorez, et elle vous adorera.

Il s'adresse à nous deux, mais c'est moi qu'il regarde. J'acquiesce du chef, et Jaden tourne les talons.

Les premiers chariots s'ébranles et s'engagent sur la route, laquelle est bordée par de hauts gradins bondés. Je glisse à Logan :

\- Est-ce qu'il vient de nous aider ?

Un grognement me répond. Ah. Il ne revient pas sur ses positions.

Notre tour arrive rapidement. Lorsque notre attelage de jais s'élance au petit trot sur la piste, je sens les plis de ma cape et de ma traîne s'envoler en bruissant. Un frémissement agite la foule lorsqu'elle nous découvre.

Mon premier réflexe est de baisser les yeux. Je constate alors avec surprise que ma tenue a changée. La nuit, additionné à la lumière des projecteurs, a due déclencher le produit phosphorescent dont était imbibé mon costume. C'est devenu un entrelacs raffinée de fils luminescents. Magenta, mauve, pourpre, lavande, toutes les nuances violacées possibles se mêlent sur mon corps. Je jette un coup d'œil à Logan, dont le costume s'est illuminé de la même manière, mais en rouge.

Je reprend conscience des acclamations de la foule, et relève la tête. Mon image projetée sur tous les écrans géants me coupe le souffle. La nuit et la lumière n'ont pas seulement révélées la vrai nature de mon costume, elles en ont fait de même avec mon maquillage. Ombres et nuances m'ont transformées. Je suis toujours reconnaissable, mais mon visage à prit un air indéniablement félin, et quelques motif luisant ont été tracé aux coins de mes yeux.

Dans mon dos valsent voluptueusement les pans de soie et de satin, comme des langues de feu violet. Cette image m'évoque le chat magique d'un conte datant d'il y a des siècles, un chat mystérieux auquel était confronté une gamine tombée dans son monde. Un chat qui souriait.

Alors je sourie. Des sifflements s'élèves dans la foule, une pluie de confettis est jetée. Je fais des signe de la main, envoie des baisers et sourie, sourie toujours.

La foule qui rugit devant le défilé, la musique, le crépitement des sabots, le claquement de ma cape tourbillonnante, tout cela produit un effet curieux sur moi. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler. Et soudain Sean s'impose à mon esprit. Que va-t-il penser de tout ça ? Un désir absurde de le rendre fière m'obsède. Aussi, j'attend mon retour à l'écran pour brandir un point en l'air. Il comprendra.

* * *

Lorsque nous gagnons enfin le centre d'Entraînement, mes muscles faciaux sont douloureux à force de sourire - ce qui est une première pour moi. Je m'empresse de bondir à bas du chariot, et sans prêter attention aux compliments intarissables de mes préparateurs, j'arrache une à une les épingle de mes cheveux.

Je suis toujours en train de me débattre avec mes chignons quand Holly nous emmène à l'ascenseur. Logan et moi allons nous adosser contre les parois de verre. Je constate que la cérémonie d'ouverture a été éprouvante autant pour lui que pour moi. La tête m'en tourne encore, et il me semble que la musique assourdissante palpite toujours à mes oreilles.

Alors que les portes se referment, deux Tributs se glissent de justesse dans l'ascenseur. Je tressaille. Il s'agit des carrières du Un.

D'une même mouvement, Logan et moi nous décollons des parois. La loi des jeux prévaut sur notre fatigue : pas question de montrer a faiblesse à son adversaire.

Soudain je suis heureuse d'avoir encore des épingles prisonnières de mes cheveux, ça me donne de quoi échapper à la chape de silence oppressant installée dans la cabine. J'en extrait une nouvelle et, comme je ne sais pas quoi faire de toutes ces tiges métalliques dans mes doigts, je les laisse tomber par terre.

Silk m'adresse un sourire sulfureux.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, propose-t-elle en s'avançant.

Je l'arrête en levant une main.

\- Ça ira, merci.

Steel Wilkerson, l'épaule nonchalamment appuyée contre la vitre, sourie à son tour, mais d'un sourire narquois.

\- Jolie costume, commente-t-il.

\- Tu parles. J'avais juste l'air d'une luciole croisée avec un chat, je grogne.

Il s'esclaffe.

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'être déguisée en ampoule, j'imagine.

Ce disant, Steel jette un coup d'œil vers les écuries qui rapetisses à nos pieds. Les membres du district douze ont effectivement l'air ridicule avec leur lampe sur la tête. Je relève les yeux vers le tribut du Un, les sourcils froncés. Sa décontraction me déstabilise. Pourtant il a beau discuter comme si de rien n'était, sa voix n'en est pas moins froide et impitoyable. Ces deux tributs sont des tueurs. Ils jouent le rôle des bêtes féroces assoiffées de sang attendant d'être lâché dans l'arène. Des tueurs, et rien d'autre.

Heureusement, on leur a attribué le premier étage, aussi notre échange s'arrête là. Quand les portes se scellent derrière eux, Holly lâche un petit gloussement nerveux.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas le prestige du costume qui détermine vos compétences aux jeux. N'est-pas les enfants ?

Ni Logan, ni moi ne répondons.


	4. Chapter 4 : L'entraînement

Il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine à vivre. Cette pensée me frappe brusquement alors que je suis étendue dans mon lit, les draps seulement remontés jusqu'à mon ventre. Je la laisse tourbillonner dans mon esprit, sans parvenir à en intégrer pleinement le sens. Je tente de m'imaginer dans l'arène, mais chacun de mes schémas mentaux sonne faux. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je me livre à ce genre de visualisation. Mais je réalise maintenant que mes projections se limitaient à moi, tuant de mes couteaux le tribut du Un. Pas d'avant, pas d'après. J'ai passé ces six dernières années à vivre pour cette seule et unique image, qui n'est finalement rien de plus qu'une illusion insensée.

Cette réflexion s'est imposée à moi au moment de la rediffusion de la cérémonie d'ouverture, lorsque les tributs du Un, beaux comme des dieux dans leurs pierreries scintillantes, sont apparus à l'écran, et que j'ai essayé de m'imaginer entrain de poignarder Steel. A la place, c'est moi que j'ai vu mourir.

L'ambiance était plutôt tiède à notre étage ce soir là. Jaden ne s'est pas présenté au dîner et Logan ne daignait toujours pas m'adresser la parole, si bien que seuls les commentaires intarissables d'Holly et d'Yragon sur notre performance lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture comblaient le silence pesant qui flottait sur la table. Il en a été de même après que nous soyons passé dans le salon pour suivre la rediffusion. Les deux adultes du capitole s'extasiaient sans cesse à chaque plan des caméras, tandis que Logan et moi demeurions taciturnes.

Un léger changement s'est tout de même produit quand est venu notre tour d'apparaître à l'écran. Alors que le chariot du sept apparaissait, j'ai senti quelqu'un dans mon dos. Un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule m'a permis de voir Jaden entrer, silencieux comme une ombre, et s'adosser au mur sans faire mine de nous rejoindre sur le sofa. Il m'a accordé un vague regard avant de me faire signe de regarder l'émission. Je me suis détournée. L'instant d'après, notre char émergeait au petit trop du centre de préparation. J'ai retenu mon souffle devant nos deux silhouettes luminescentes aux traînes tourbillonnantes. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Logan et moi avions l'air si ténébreux en premier lieux. Quelques seconde se sont écoulées, avant que nous ne nous décidions à sourire et à faire des signes de la main. Mais les gros plans révélaient que nos yeux demeuraient froids.

Puis, la Heather costumée a brandi un poing vers la caméra. Je me suis renfoncée dans le dossier du canapé, soudain embarrassée. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient garder ce plan là. En fait, quand j'ai exécuté ce geste, je ne pensais qu'à Sean. J'avais oublié que des milliers de pairs d'yeux me voyaient également.

Parmi mes souvenirs de la soirée, ceux de Steel ne cessent de me revenir à l'esprit. Les regards échangés au centre de préparation, les quelques mots dans ascenseur...

Ma cible à enfin un visage, une voix. Ma cible est enfin tangible.

Je me redresse soudain dans mon lit. Ce soir non plus, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. L'effervescence de mes pensées est trop forte pour que je puisse gentiment me laisser sombrer. Je me lève, enfile une robe de chambre en soie dont j'apprécie la douceur sur ma peau et sors pieds-nus dans le couloir. Je quitte nos appartements pour emprunter l'escalier menant à la terrasse. Il débouche sur une petite pièce coiffée d'un dôme, avec un porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Quand je sors dans la nuit, un vent frais et vif tire sur les pans de ma chemise de nuit, que je croise sur ma poitrine.

Je suis instantanément grisée par l'altitude, la vue et l'atmosphère. Au dessus de moi, un sombre ciel orangé me domine. J'ai l'impression de voir le reflet d'un immense incendie. Mais cette puissante lumière n'est le résultat d'aucune flamme. C'est la ville qui brille avec tant de force.

Je m'avance vers la rambarde, quand je remarque soudain que quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà. La silhouette accoudée au garde fou me fait m'immobiliser net. J'hésite un instant, mais n'ayant pas envie de redescendre et nul part ailleurs où aller, je me décide à le rejoindre. Il partira peut-être en me voyant arriver. Après tout, les gens qui recherche la solitude ont tendance à décamper sitôt leur refuge investi.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de poser la main sur la rambarde que je réalise que celui qui se trouve à quelques pas de moi n'est autre que Steel Wilkerson. Lequel me décoche un regard où se mêle étonnement et arrogance.

\- Tiens, le chat luciole.

Au secours. Je sens que ça va me rester. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je meure. Je secoue la tête et promène mon regard entre les tours illuminées. Pour couronner le tout, je suis en chemise de nuit, pieds-nus, alors que lui est encore habillé. Cette récente manie de me promener habillée n'importe comment commence à devenir agaçante. Steel pivote pour s'adosser à la barrière.

\- Tu sais que tu as quelque chose de familier ?

\- M'étonnerait, je grommelle.

Maintenant c'est clair, il ne partira pas. J'aurai peut-être du faire demi-tour finalement. Il insiste, penchant la tête d'un air attentif.

\- Attend voir... C'était aux jeux.

Je me crispe, comprenant soudain de quoi il parle. Pourtant je continue de nier.

\- Impossible je te dis.

Il étrécit les yeux.

\- J'ai revu plusieurs fois les émissions des dix jeux précédents. Tu n'as pas un parent qui y a participé ?

Je crispe les mains sur le fer de la rambarde. L'accent féroce de joie mauvaise qui teinte sa voix me met sur les nerfs.

\- Oui, ça me reviens, continue-t-il, une fille du huit, qui est morte tout de suite. La froussarde qui avait les même yeux que toi. Ce n'est pas un tribut de mon district qui l'a tué ?

\- Caith. C'était bien ma sœur, je lâche d'une voix blanche.

\- Oh, alors ça c'est pas de chance. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de troisième petite sœur. Sincèrement, je plains vos parents.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils sont morts. Et pour la provocation, tu repasseras. Des comme ça, j'en entend tous les jours.

Je m'en veux de laisser filtrer autant de rage froide dans ma voix. Steel me regard en souriant, pas dupe.

\- Tu n'y es pas. Je voulais juste comprendre un truc.

Je fronce les sourcils. Son sourire disparaît au profit d'une expression curieuse.

\- Pourquoi toi, une fille du district huit, soit celui qui a statistiquement le moins de chance de victoire, t'es-tu portée volontaire ?

La question me laisse un instant sans voix, puis c'est à mon tour de sourire férocement.

\- Ça, tu le sauras dans l'arène.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons avant qu'il ait une chance de répliquer.

* * *

A dix heure le lendemain, je prend l'ascenseur avec Logan pour descendre au sous-sol, dans la salle d'entraînement. Ce matin encore, l'atmosphère était électrique entre les deux garçons. Jaden a prit son petit-déjeuner avec nous, mais sans consentir à nous donner la moindre consigne pour la rencontre avec les autres tributs. Je m'y suis résignée, mais pas Logan. Lorsque notre mentor a voulu quitter la salle, il lui a barré le chemin pour lui extorquer des conseils. Après un long moment de face à face glaciale, Jaden a lâché d'une voix basse, presque rauque :

\- Si tu réfléchis deux minutes, tu trouveras tout seul ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

\- Ne pas montrer ses points forts aux autre tributs, ai-je déclamé presque machinalement.

Ça, Sean McCoy me l'avait assez répété.

\- A condition d'en avoir, a répliqué Jaden avec un petit sourire noir.

Logan a serré les poings.

\- J'en ai. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Tu ne m'apprend rien là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Je veux que tu me dise comment survivre !

\- Tu ne survivras pas ! Tu ne gagneras pas. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est te préparer à mourir.

Logan l'a alors empoigné par le col en grondant :

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu as gagné, toi ! Comment tu as fais ? Hein ?

Je me suis levée sans réfléchir, emportée par la tournure que prenait la situation, mais je me suis figée quand Jaden a saisi les poignets de Logan pour les tordre violemment. Alors que ce dernier reculait en gémissant de douleur, il a répondu d'un ton sec :

\- Moi, je n'ai supplié personne de m'aider.

Les éclats de glace qui vibraient dans sa voix me noue encore le ventre rien que d'y penser. Je jette un coup d'œil à Logan, qui fulmine en silence. Puis les portes s'ouvrent et nous libèrent dans un immense gymnase.

Les tributs se réunissent en cercles et l'entraîneur en chef vient nous expliquer le programme. Pendant qu'il énumère les ateliers proposés, je détaille les autres un à un. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à eux durant la retransmission de la Moisson, et je n'ai fait que les entrevoir à la cérémonie d'ouverture. C'est la première fois que je les découvre, réellement. Beaucoup me surpasse en poids et en taille, même si ceux issus de district défavorisés souffrent de carences. Il y a quand même deux gamins, entre douze et quatorze ans, pas plus. Ceux-là crèvent de trouille. Leurs yeux crient leur peur et leur désespoir. Je ne m'attarde pas sur eux.

Les enfants des districts plus aisés par contre, c'est un autre histoire. Ils sont robustes, et irradient d'assurance. Leurs yeux à eux ne reflètent que l'excitation. Ces fous furieux ont hâte que l'action commence.

Un léger frisson courre sur mes bras lorsque je fais cette constatation.

L'entraîneur nous libère, et le cercle se brise. Alors que tous les tributs se dirigent vers des ateliers différent, je réalise que je ne sais absolument pas quoi choisir. Parmi les étalages d'armes à disposition se trouvent des couteaux de lancer que mes mains brûlent de saisir, mais il est hors de question de dévoiler mon atout.

Un autre atelier permet de s'entraîner au combat contre un entraîneur. Je ne me suis jamais battue contre personne d'autre que Sean, il serait intéressant d'évaluer mon niveau dans ce domaine. Seul bémol, les autres tributs auraient alors tout le loisir de m'évaluer eux-aussi.

Je décide de tenter le tir à l'arc. Une seule flèche - qui termine dans le sol, à trois mètres de la cible et trois centimètres du pied de l'expert - me suffit à comprendre que cette arme n'est pas pour moi. Elle m'encombre, n'offre aucune possibilité d'esquive ou de contre attaque, et nécessite trop de concentration. Je me rabat sur le saï, qui me séduit tout de suite d'avantage. Ces petites armes sont plus légères et fines que des couteaux, mais tout aussi maniables. Et les parades possibles sont plus efficaces. Je passe deux heures à cet atelier, puis je m'éloigne pour faire un tour du gymnase.

Tous les tributs sont maintenant complètement absorbés par leur atelier, et ne s'intéressent plus le moins du monde aux autres. C'est le moment idéal pour les observer. Je repère Logan, qui s'entraîne d'arrache pied à la lutte, et n'est d'ailleurs pas dépourvu de potentiel, puis mon attention est attiré par les carrières.

Ils manient toute sorte d'armes avec un aisance effroyable. Si les autres enfants se font discrets, eux roulent des muscles et emplissent la salle de leurs éclats de voix. Je grimpe sur le plus haut point du mur d'escalade pour les épier en toute tranquillité. Le garçon du quatre excelle à l'arc, ce qui signifie qu'il pourrait m'atteindre de loin, peut-être même par un angle mort. Contre lui, mieux vaut rester invisible et l'éliminer d'un bon lancer de couteau. Même chose pour la fille du deux, qui manie le javelot comme une déesse. Et à la voir le faire tournoyer autour d'elle, je devine que le combat rapproché n'est pas une option non plus contre elle.

Je suis surprise et écœurée de voir Silk au lancé de couteau. Nous avons la même arme de prédilection. Dans un élan de révolte intérieur, je me jure de ne pas la laisser me tuer. N'importe qui sauf elle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que penserait Sean si une chose pareil se produisait.

J'examine encore la fille du quatre, une lutteuse à la peau tendue par les muscles, qui frappe des cibles de ses poings gantés de fer, et le garçon du deux, un amateur de la lance. Je pourrai l'emporter contre la première, à qui la vitesse fait défaut, et il me faudrait me méfier sérieusement du deuxième.

Soudain le déclic se fait dans mon esprit. Depuis tout à l'heure, je ne fais qu'évaluer mes chances, étudier les options possibles, élaborer des stratégies, tout ça dans le but de vaincre chacun des carrières. Dans le but de rester en vie. De gagner.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne dois pas m'illusionner, c'est impossible. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire, un seul objectif, et c'est celui dont je ne me suis pas encore occupée jusqu'à présent.

Steel Wilkerson.

Un seul coup d'œil me suffit pour estimer son niveau. Il surpasse de loin la moitié des carrières, et ses chances ne sont pas négligeables face aux autres. Tout en muscles longs et nerveux, rapide, fluide; il se bat à l'épée. Je regrette fugitivement de ne pas m'être initiée au maniement du bouclier.

Je me penche en avant, concentrée comme jamais. Alors qu'il décime mannequin sur mannequin, je tente de m'imaginer l'affrontement. Le combat rapproché serait extrêmement risqué, mieux vaut privilégier la distance. Je me mord la lèvre et fronce les sourcils. Avant ça, il faut déjà que je mette la main sur des couteaux. Trois minimum, comme Sean me l'a tant seriné. Or je n'en trouverai que dans la corne d'abondance. Je retint un grognement. Me voilà bonne pour les bains de sang. Dans ces conditions, avoir une idée de riposte face aux autres carrières ne serait pas superflue.

Les heures filent, et je les passe à scruter chaque carrière l'un après l'autre. Ils ont leurs faiblesses bien sûr, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'ils sont incroyablement doués. Leurs performances physiques sont exceptionnelles. Quand les autres tributs sont déjà fatigués ou lassés, eux font preuve d'une endurance hors normes. Mettez-leur leurs armes de prédilection entre les mains, et ils deviennent de vraies machines à tuer. De nouveaux, des frissons me parcourent, plus insistant cette fois. Les petits cheveux sur ma nuque se dressent. Mais je réalise que ce n'est pas la peur qui les a fait naître.

Non, c'est un frisson d'excitation.

Six ans à me préparer pour un affrontement mortel, et voilà le résultat. Je brûle d'en finir.

* * *

Le déjeuner se prend en commun, dans une grande salle à côté du gymnase. Je suis la dernière à y entrer, car j'attendais que les carrières finissent leur entraînement pour descendre de mon perchoir. Ils se sont tous installés à une même table, alors que les autres tributs sont éparpillés le plus loin possible les uns des autres.

Je me sers une assiette copieuse composée d'un peu de tous les plats proposés sur les chariots, puis je m'avance entre les bancs, à la recherche d'une place tranquille, mais une voix féminine m'interpelle :

\- Eh ! Le chat luciole !

Je soupir ostensiblement en me retournant. Silk me fait signe, encadrée par Steel et le garçon du quatre.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Je la dévisage, avant de me décider à avancer vers eux. Foutu amour propre.

Ils me laissent une place face à Silk, qui sourie de toute ses belles dents blanches. C'est à peine s'ils cachent leur véritable intention : je suis la distraction du jour.

\- Il paraît que ta sœur a participé aux jeux ? Attaque la fille du Un.

Je ne répond pas, me contentant de piquer une tomate cerise du bout de ma fourchette. Silk se tourne vers son voisin du quatre pour poursuivre, enjouée :

\- Tu te souviens, c'est celle qui pleurait pendant le compte à rebours.

\- Ah, celle-là ! Même la petite du dix aurait pu la tuer ! S'esclaffe-t-il.

\- Donc, reprend la carrière du deux, on voulait savoir ce qui t'a poussé à te porter volontaire.

Devant tous les regards attentifs, quoique teintés de férocité, qui s'appesantissent sur moi, je ne peux n'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en décochant une œillade à Steel.

\- Ma parole, mais c'est une idée fixe ! Je m'exclame, avant de demander plus sèchement. En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

Silk hausse les épaules.

\- C'est juste que tu es la première volontaire que le district huit ait connu. Forcément, ça rend curieux.

Soudain, je comprend. Tout ça ne leur sert qu'à ajuster leurs estimations. Les carrières catégorisent dès la Moisson leur première victime, et celles qui leurs donneront plus de fil à retordre. Mais mon cas est différent de ceux auxquels ils sont accoutumés, et ils doivent hésiter à me classer.

Je mange ma tomate et la laisse exploser sous ma dent avant de répondre.

\- Je l'ai fait pour Violet. C'était une amie à moi.

Silk fronce les sourcils.

\- Qui ?

\- La vainqueur de la Moisson.

Steel tique à ses mots. Evidemment, cela ne colle pas avec ce que je lui ai dit hier. Pourtant il ne relève pas. La tribut du Un, elle, semble déçue.

\- Oh. C'est courageux de ta part.

Il n'y pas un seul accent de sincérité dans sa voix.

\- Merci, je répond sur le même ton.

Mon cœur pulse plus fort. Ça y'est, ils m'ont catégorisés. Reste à savoir en tant que quoi ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Séances avec les Juges

**Notes :**

Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que les précédents, mais je suis obligé de les allonger un peu, où dans 10 chapitres ils ne seront toujours pas dans l'arène. ^^

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, et tout spécialement merci à ma beta-reader **LeilaHill.**

* * *

Dès le deuxième jour d'entraînement, je comprends que je ne pourrai pas dissimuler mes talents jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. J'éprouve un besoin viscéral de pratiquer, doublé d'une crainte de voir mes capacités rouiller.

Les Carrières ne se ménagent pas, eux. Ils s'activent aux différents ateliers, visent et frappent leur cible pour tuer. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'observer Steel. Pas sans que mon ventre se noue et que mon sang s'échauffe dans mes veines. Je me vois à la place de chaque mannequin qu'il décapite ou qu'il éventre. A chaque estocade, chaque taillade de sa lame, j'imagine une défense et une riposte. Depuis l'atelier de conception de pièges qui peine à retenir mon attention, j'élabore une foule de conjectures.

Il me faudra impérativement une arme contre lui. Mais si je ne peux pas le tuer d'un lancer de couteau ? Si on en vient au corps à corps ? J'ai beau ne rien lui envier question de vitesse, je suis loin d'égaler sa force. Un cas qu'avait anticipé Sean. Il m'a appris à pallier mon manque de puissance musculaire. Seulement jamais il ne m'a enseigné à combattre un épéiste. Comment percer sa garde ? Comment me défendre des coups ? Il me faudra impérativement une arme contre lui.

Et pour en obtenir une, je devrai survivre aux Bains de Sang.

J'abandonne soudain mes nœuds et herbes tressées en ficelles pour quitter l'atelier. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de pratiquer. Je dois progresser. En quatre jours.

J'attends qu'un Entraîneur se libère sur l'un des tapis de combat, puis j'enlève mes chaussures et mon sweat pour lui faire face. C'est un grand type chauve à la barbe ras et au nez tordu, plus massif que Sean, mais qui ne semble pas moins leste. Il m'évalue d'un simple regard.

\- Toi, tu as l'air d'avoir un peu d'expérience, juge-t-il.

Son élève précédent était le type du Onze, dégingandé et effrayé par l'arrivée des coups, qui s'obstinait à revenir se faire étaler sans jamais rien écouter des conseils que lui prodiguait l'Entraîneur. Un pauvre garçon déjà mort aux yeux de tous.

Je lève les bras en garde, fléchis légèrement les genoux et me met à sautiller légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Il me laisse venir, laisse passer quelques frappes pour estimer un peu mon niveau, mais je ne suis pas sérieuse. J'attends d'y être obligée. Je veux qu'il donne tout ce qu'il a, qu'il me pousse dans mes retranchements.

L'Entraîneur passe finalement à l'offensive. D'abord des frappes franches et directes, que je bloque ou esquive, puis des feintes suivies d'attaques foudroyantes. Nous nous tournons autour sur le tapis, les yeux dans les yeux. Les échanges de coups sont plus prompts, mais toujours retenus. Bientôt je ne peux plus me contenter de parer et contre-attaquer. J'essaye de voir venir les coups, et de frapper avant qu'il ne les décoche.

Il lève le genou pour un coup de pied, mon poing arrière le percute au ventre, je recule hors de sa portée. Il me poursuit, feinte à la tête, feinte au ventre, sa jambe fulgure pour m'atteindre aux côtes. Il a retenu son coup. La douleur qui se répand dans mes os est supportable. Je coince sa jambe sous mon bras avant, mon coude libre s'écrase sur sa cuisse, je le libère et recule. Je me maîtrise également, son muscle a à peine souffert.

L'Entraîneur hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Vraiment pas mal. Mais tu ne tueras personne comme ça.

Et soudain ma jambe est balayée. Je bascule en arrière sans avoir rien vu venir. Les dents serrées, je place mes mains en appui près de ma tête et projette mes jambes en l'air, transformant ma chute en un bond calculé qui m'éloigne de mon adversaire. Le temps que je me rétablisse, il revient déjà sur moi. Je me coule de profil, ma main se détend fugacement, droit vers sa gorge. Plus vif encore, il la repousse, ouvrant ma garde, et c'est sa main qui se referme sur ma gorge. Avant qu'il ne puisse exercer la moindre pression, j'enfonce mon genou sous son thorax. Je ne rencontre qu'une armure abdominale d'acier et ne lui cause pas la moindre meurtrissure.

D'un seul coup, il me jette loin de lui. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge alors que je me sens projetée dans les airs, puis vient le choc, rude et à peine amorti par le tapis. Je roule, me relève prestement, et la confrontation reprend de plus belle. Les coups qu'il porte sont douloureux, mais les endolorissements ne m'handicapent pas. Au contraire, ils accroissent mes perceptions, aiguisent mes réflexes. Je deviens l'air que fendent mes poings, la terre que foulent mes pieds. Ma vue m'est à peine utile. Je ne suis plus que sensations. Fermeté de la chair sous mes phalanges, brûlure du tapis sous mes pieds au moindre dérapage, douleur qui palpite sur ma peau.

L'Entraîneur me plante brusquement son talon dans l'estomac, et je me plie en deux. La transe prend fin alors que je hoquette pour retrouver mon souffle. D'un croc en jambe, il me met à terre. Je tombe sur le flanc, grimaçante, incapable de me relever assez vite. L'affrontement est fini. J'ai perdu.

Je me remets sur mes genoux, puis sur pieds, m'efforce de demeurer impassible. Je n'oublie pas où je suis. Ici je n'ai pas le droit de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. La respiration erratique, mon débardeur aux couleurs du Capitole collant de sueur, je quitte le tapis après avoir ramassé mes chaussures et ma veste.

Les Carrières sont là.

La moitié d'entre eux ont quitté leur atelier pour venir assister au mien. Et Steel est parmi eux. Je leur adresse mon regard le plus assassin. Ils répondent par des sourires arrogants ou des airs menaçants. Lorsque je veux m'éloigner, le tribut du Un se dresse devant moi.

Je m'arrête si près de lui que je suis sûre qu'il peut entendre mon pouls, encore frénétique. Je serre les omoplates afin de me tenir le plus droite possible. Je dois quand même lever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux gris, froids comme une lune d'hiver. Ces yeux qui fouillent les miens, cherchent mon âme pour la sonder. Sous couvert de me défier, il essaie de m'arracher des réponses. Je l'intrigue, et il ne s'en cache pas. Après tout je les intrigue tous.

J'ai comme un vertige tout à coup. Une décharge grisante semble courir sur le moindre pouce de mon épiderme. Il se doute de quelque chose. Confusément, il sent un lien, quelque-chose qui nous isole des autres Tributs. Je sens les commissures de mes lèvres frémirent, comme pour s'étirer sur un sourire. Ou un rictus. Mais je reste impénétrable.

Ne cherche pas Steel Wilkerson. Ce que tu perçois n'est que la dette de sang que ta mort rachètera.

* * *

Le dîner, dans notre étage du District Huit, est aussi lourd de silence et de tensions que tous les repas en commun. Holly a insisté pour que nous mangions tous ensemble. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a réussi à réunir Logan et Jaden dans la même pièce. Le premier s'obstine à incendier le second du regard tandis notre hôtesse s'extasie sur le raffinement des entrées, puis sur les pizzas qu'elle a commandé tout spécialement pour nous. Dès l'arrivée de ces dernières, un léger changement se produit. Logan baisse enfin les yeux pour lorgner ses olives noyées de mozzarella, et dans ceux du l'ancien Vainqueur brille une furtive lueur de… gourmandise ? Je retiens un reniflement. Est-ce vraiment comme ça qu'elle les a convaincus de s'asseoir à la même table ? En me voyant froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils, Holly m'adresse un clin d'œil.

\- Bien, et si nous discutions des séances privées avec les Juges ? Glisse-t-elle nonchalamment.

Les deux garçons sont coupés net dans leurs mastications. J'avale une gorgée d'eau pour étouffer mon rire.

\- Jaden, tu as sûrement des indications à leur donner, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

J'envisage très sérieusement de m'emparer du couteau de Jaden avant qu'il ne s'en serve sur elle. Un brouillard de ténèbres voile de nouveau son regard. Logan s'est désintéressé de ses olives, leur préférant notre mentor.

\- Vous disiez avoir du talent ? Demande cyniquement ce dernier en nous dévisageant tour à tour.

Je secoue la tête :

\- On se doute qu'il faut leur montrer nos capacités, tu n'aurais pas un vrai conseil pour une fois ?

Le regard incandescent qu'il me décoche me cloue sur place. Pour un peu, je me sentirais piteuse face à tant de réprobation.

\- Non. Ils n'ont rien à faire de vos capacités, rétorque-t-il d'un ton glacial. Ce n'est pas une épreuve. Ce n'est pas un mach. Ce sont les Hunger Games. Ils ne veulent pas tester vos valeurs ou éprouver votre force. Ils veulent du spectacle. Ils veulent être divertis. Vous n'avez rien à leur prouver.

Son visage exprime une colère comme j'en ai rarement vu. Il bouillonne de hargne et de révolte. Alors c'est-ce que les jeux lui ont fait ? Jaden n'a pas péri dans l'arène. Il a été consumé, et des cendres est né ce garçon, presque homme, aigri et pétri de haine.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on fait alors ? S'enquiert Logan. Pour leur en mettre plein les yeux.

L'évidence me frappe avant que l'ancien vainqueur ne réponde, et j'en suis révulsée.

\- Il faut leur montrer qu'on peut tuer de manière intéressante, je souffle, prise de dégoût.

Tuer pour leurs beaux yeux. Verser le sang pour assouvir la plus hideuse pulsion de l'humanité : la macabre fascination de la mort. De la violence. De la souffrance.

Je n'ai plus aucun appétit.

\- Exactement, approuve Jaden d'une voix neutre.

Holly se racle la gorge.

\- Allons, allons, mes petits. Les Juges vont juste examiner votre… habilité aux armes. On ne peut pas demander aux Sponsors d'investir pour des Tributs qui n'ont aucun talent. Jaden, tu le sais bien, on mise sur les champions.

Sa pathétique tentative de nous exposer sa vision des choses ne convainc personne.

\- Ça suffit Holly, réplique sèchement l'ancien Vainqueur.

Et soudain il jette ses couverts, se lève brusquement et retourne dans sa chambre d'un pas furieux. Notre hôtesse pince les lèvres comme si elle venait de mordre un quartier de citron vert. Logan reprend son repas, une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux. Le simple fait de le voir engloutir sa part alourdit le poids sur mon estomac.

\- Je… hum. Plus faim, marmonné-je avant de quitter la table à mon tour.

* * *

Je lâche un soupir de bonheur en m'immergeant dans l'eau chaude de ma baignoire. La mousse parfumée scintille et crépite à mes oreilles, des volutes de vapeur tournoient sous la lumière des lampes. Je ferme les yeux et ralentis ma respiration pour mieux savourer la langueur qui m'envahit. Un court moment, je parviens à oublier tout ce qui ne concerne pas ce merveilleux bain brûlant, mais le vide paisible de mon esprit redevient vite comblé par un tourbillon de pensées et d'angoisses.

J'enfile un gant de toilette sur lequel je dépose une noisette de savon bleu, et me frictionne le bras de bas en haut. Le produit mousse et dégouline sur ma peau.

Demain, je passerai devant les Juges. Est-ce que mes aptitudes au lancer des couteaux suffiront ? Faut-il faire de la performance un numéro qui plairait à ces oies du Capitole ?

Je me frotte la nuque et l'omoplate. La chaleur du gant dénoue délicieusement mes muscles.

Les Carrières obtiennent toujours d'excellentes notes. Je les revoie mettre en pièces les mannequins du Centre. Est-ça que les Juges attendent ? Simuler un meurtre, leur donner un avant-goût du spectacle ?

Brusquement, je donne un coup rageur dans l'eau. Qu'importe cette fichue note ! Qu'importe les Sponsors ! Ils ne représentent que de vains espoirs de rester en vie. Heather, ce n'est pas après la vie que tu t'accroches. C'est après la mort.

Je glisse dans la baignoire, la tête penchée en arrière, jusqu'à ce que seul mon visage émerge de la couche de mousse.

Oui, je me fiche bien de ce que les spectateurs penseront de ma note, mais en ce qui concerne les Carrières, c'est une autre histoire. Un numéro faible fera de moi une cible à abattre en premier lieu. L'une de ces morts qui ne servent qu'à déblayer le terrain. Tandis qu'un numéro plus important fera de moi un adversaire qu'ils réserveront pour plus tard. Une proie à attaquer en groupe, après qu'elle se soit épuisée à survivre aux pièges de l'arène. Autrement dit, il est possible que ma note m'accorde un sursis.

L'eau est devenue tiède lorsque j'en sors enfin, propre, mais pas plus avancée quant à ma session avec les Juges. Je préfère m'envelopper dans une longue serviette, molle et douce, que de me soumettre aux bruyants souffles d'air chaud pour me sécher.

N'ayant pas pu assouvir la faim qu'une journée d'entraînement avait creusé, je commande une tourte à la courgette et au parmesan, qui m'est servie avec une étonnante rapidité. Je la mange en tailleur sur mon lit, les yeux dérivants au dehors parmi les innombrables tours scintillantes et chamarrées du Capitole. Mon dîner englouti, je me retrouve à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre. Il est encore trop tôt pour que je me couche, et le sommeil ne se fait pas sentir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir du temps libre. Jusqu'ici, je passais mes soirées à mettre des plans d'opérations en œuvre, à entrer ça et là par effraction, ou à négocier mes payements avec mes clients, quand Sean ne me retenait pas pour une cession d'entraînement supplémentaire.

Très vite, je n'en peux plus de me retrouver face à un mur -aussi chargé de lumières bigarrées et d'objets insolites soient-ils- tous les douze pas. Je songe à monter sur la terrasse et à explorer le jardin illuminé, mais la perspective d'y trouver Steel m'en dissuade. Je me contente donc de sortir de ma chambre pour visiter l'étage, dont je n'ai vu pour l'instant que la salle à manger. Passé celle-ci, je débouche dans une bibliothèque qui n'a jamais dû avoir un intérêt autre que décoratif. Elle donne sur un espace agencé de parterres de fleurs, d'arbustes soigneusement taillés, de bassins et de fontaines parmi lesquels se faufile un chemin de galets de verre. Vient ensuite une salle vide, tapissée de tatamis. Chaque pan de mur pivote sur un locale dans lequel est rangé toute une panoplie de matériel sportif. J'arrive enfin dans une pièce de marbre et de mosaïques, de taille plus modeste que les précédentes. Sous la lumière tamisée trônent trois jacuzzis. J'aurais peut-être du faire ma visite plus tôt. Un bain ici aurait été encore plus agréable, quoique peut-être moins privé.

En retournant au salon, je découvre Jaden assit dans un fauteuil orienté vers la fenêtre, un verre de liqueur à la main. Il se lève aussitôt qu'il me voit arriver et me décoche un regard accusateur, comme pour me reprocher de l'avoir dérangé. Mon esprit me dicte aussitôt de retourner à la solitude de ma chambre, mais mon corps agit sans son accord. Alors que je traverse la pièce dans sa direction, les mots franchissent mes lèvres :

\- Il faut que tu m'aides.

Ma raison vient d'écraser ma fierté sans que je puisse rien y faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a trois jours, fait remarquer Jaden.

Je poursuis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

\- Ma note ne doit pas être plus basse que celles des Carrières.

Son verre émet un léger tintement lorsqu'il le pose. Il me scrute en silence, durement, avec cette même animosité qui hante son regard depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

\- Tu t'es portée volontaire.

\- Tu es notre Mentor.

\- Tu t'es portée volontaire, répète-t-il. Ce qui signifie que tu sais exactement ce que tu as à faire, et c'est ce que tu laisses entendre depuis le début.

Je décèle une aversion particulière dans sa voix. Soudain ma gorge ne veut plus laisser passer le moindre mot. Je viens de comprendre.

L'ancien Vainqueur me méprise pour avoir choisi de participer aux Jeux.

\- J'ai mes raisons, rétorqué-je froidement. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me donner ton avis.

\- Alors donne-moi tes raisons et j'aviserai, propose-t-il, inflexible.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il se détourne avec un haussement d'épaule désintéressé.

\- Comme tu voudras.

J'éprouve le plus grand mal à refréner ma colère. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines et mes muscles me démangent de s'activer. Une envie primaire de destruction fait pulser mon cœur un peu trop fort. Je rattrape Jaden d'un pas vif et lui agrippe le bras pour le retourner sèchement vers moi. Il attrape aussitôt mon poignet. La torsion qu'il lui imprime me fait lâcher prise, mais l'étau de sa main ne se desserre pas. Il accentue la pression. La douleur pointe, m'avertissant que mes os et mes tissus sont poussés vers leurs point de rupture. L'esprit embrumé par la souffrance et la rage, je crache mon venin :

\- Tous les Tributs du Huit qui t'ont été confié ces trois dernières années... est-ce que tu les as laissé se débrouiller eux aussi ? Tu te soucies si peu de ton District ?

Les doigts solides de Jaden s'enfoncent dans mon avant-bras, ses traits se durcissent tellement que son visage semble moulé sur une armature de métal.

\- Ferme-la, siffle-t-il.

Le fait qu'il commence à perdre la maîtrise de lui-même ne fait que m'encourager.

\- Tous les six, tu les as laissé partir dans l'Arène sans les aider ? Tu les as laisser mourir ?

Ma voix se perche sous le coup de la colère et des élancements de mon bras.

\- Heather, gronde-t-il, le regard aussi lourd qu'un orage sur le point d'éclater.

Les dents serrées, j'achève d'une voix basse, frémissante de rancœur :

\- Logan et moi allons mourir la semaine prochaine, et ce sera ta faute. Tu nous as tous tué.

Je peux presque sentir les barrières de Jaden se briser. Sa mâchoire est si contractée qu'il pourrait s'en abîmer les dents, mais l'écran impénétrable qui voilait ses yeux a volé en éclats. Une peine immense y affleure, mêlée de culpabilité. Au centre de ses iris bleues sombres, ses pupilles se réduisent brutalement, les transformant en orbes d'amertume et de fureur.

Sur un grondement sourd, il me lâche et s'éloigne vivement de moi pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre, les poings serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Tu penses que je peux t'aider ? Tu te trompes. Vous vous trompez tous ! Je ne peux protéger personne. Que je le veuille ou non je ne peux sauver personne !

Il articule ces derniers mots d'une voix crispée de douleur, grondant comme un animal blessé, et j'en suis tellement surprise que ma propre colère retombe. D'un pas précautionneux, je m'avance dans son dos, massant mon bras endolori. Sans le vouloir, j'ai touché une corde sensible. De celles qui se mettent à vibrer et à nous lanciner au moindre effleurement.

Et le fait de m'en apercevoir réveille mes propres cordes. Je ne peux rien faire pour refouler la pointe de culpabilité qui monte en moi. Après trois essais infructueux, je parviens à m'arracher trois syllabes :

\- Désolée.

L'ancien Vainqueur renifle cyniquement, sans se retourner.

J'ai conscience que c'est à moi de parler, que c'est l'unique moyen de le faire céder, mais j'ai tant de mal à trouver quelque-chose à dire. Ma compassion a beau être sincère, si j'essaye de lui exprimer, elle paraîtra fausse. Je n'ai que des regrets à lui proposer. Et les lui adresser me fait un peu l'effet d'éplucher ma cuirasse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne le pensais même pas. Je ne te demande pas de me sauver, ni de sauver Logan. Je me fiche de lui et je me fiche de perdre les Jeux. J'ai juste besoin de conseils.

Jaden me fait enfin face, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta vie ?

J'ai la vague impression de me tenir au bord du vide. Si je ne saute pas maintenant, je ne pourrai jamais.

\- Non, soufflé-je. Je n'ai pas été volontaire pour gagner les Hunger Games.

Il lâche un petit rire incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Tu te souviens de la Tribut d'il y a six ans ? Caith Blaze ?

A l'évidence, il ne s'en souvient pas, mais le nom lui suffit à comprendre.

\- Tu veux la venger.

Son visage s'est recomposé, sa voix est de nouveau égale. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il pense. Je hoche la tête.

* * *

Les Tributs sont assis dans la salle d'attente, une pièce qui ne comporte que deux portes pour toutes ouvertures. Une nervosité palpable pèse sur la salle. L'odeur aigre de transpiration se fait de plus en plus agressive. Les Carrières ont déjà tous été appelés et ne sont pas revenus, à mon grand soulagement. Steel est parti le premier. Le garçon du Cinq est en cours de cession depuis une poignée de minutes qui s'égrènent comme des heures.

Je ressasse pour la énième fois ma discussion avec Jaden.

Je lui ai révélé beaucoup de choses, peut-être plus que ce que j'aurai voulu. Mon entraînement avec Sean, mes forces et faiblesses physiques, mes atouts, mes aptitudes au lancer de couteaux...

Il m'arrêtait pour me poser des questions, demander des précisions, et je m'efforçais de lui répondre. J'ai perçu chez lui de l'étonnement vis à vis du Pacificateur qui m'avait entraîné, associé à une certaine curiosité sur ce qu'il m'avait enseigné. Comme tout le monde, il vouait une haine sans borne aux Pacificateurs, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me justifier. Je lui ai parlé de Sean, je lui ai raconté notre rencontre, mais je ne crois pas avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait été pour moi.

Au fil de l'échange, j'ai cru sentir que nous étions tous les deux moins sur la réserve. En fait, je crois que l'ancien Vainqueur est la première personne depuis longtemps -Sean mis à part- avec laquelle j'ai tenu une véritable conversation, et il se pourrait que la réciproque soit vraie. Dans la mesure où l'on peut appeler « conversation » une discussion qui porte sur la meilleure manière de tuer des gens.

On m'appelle enfin. Je déglutis, agite les doigts pour les assouplir et pénètre dans le gymnase. Au moins les Juges ne semblent pas complètement désintéressés. Jaden m'a averti qu'après quatorze démonstrations, leur attention serait difficile à capter. Les gens du Capitoles ont une capacité de concentration prodigieusement faible, selon ses propres termes. Et je n'en pense pas moins.

Les sons résonnent à une portée plus importante lorsque la salle n'est pas occupées par vingt-quatre Tributs. Mes pas produisent un écho sonore alors que je vais chercher les mannequins articulés pour les placer un à un. Je me dirige ensuite vers le stand de lancer. L'étalage est impressionnant. Mes doigts brûlent déjà de se servir de cette panoplie d'armes rutilantes, parfaitement ergonomiques. Rien qu'à l'œil, je peux remarquer la qualité de l'équilibre, la finesse du tranchant. Je prends six couteaux, autant que je peux en caler entre mes phalanges, puis retourne me positionner au milieu des mannequins, de sorte qu'ils simulent un encerclement. Je reste immobile le temps de respirer profondément, puis je me lance.

Je pivote de quatre-vingt dix degrés pour lancer mon premier couteau. D'une légèreté onirique, il jaillit de ma main comme s'il était animé d'une volonté propre. J'ai déjà fauché les jambes du mannequin le plus proche de moi au moment où il se plante dans le front du plus éloigné. Je rejoins mon adversaire factice à terre pour lui écraser mon coude dans la gorge, roule sur une épaule et me redresse après une roue qui me place entre deux autres pantins. Ils meurent tous les deux poignardés dans le dos. Un saut périlleux, et je m'éloigne du cercle de mannequin. Une lame file de mes doigts au moment où je me rétablis agilement, et se fiche dans le cœur d'une cinquième victime.

Des mouvements inutiles pour la plupart, trop amples, mais les Juges ne peuvent pas le savoir. Je leur fais admirer une chorégraphie véloce, un enchaînement d'acrobaties qui ne serviraient qu'à me faire tuer en combat réel. Les couteaux quittent un à un mes doigts en sifflant, le gymnase résonne du piétinement effréné de mes semelles et des chocs des corps factices sur le sol.

Je ne m'arrête que lorsqu'il ne reste plus aucun mannequin debout. Légèrement haletante, je me tourne vers les Juges, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Jaden ne m'a pas précisé s'il fallait que je les salue d'une manière ou d'une autre. A ma grande satisfaction, ils ont tous les yeux posés sur moi. Certains ont même leur fourchette en l'air, comme si ma performance leur avait fait oublier la bouchée qu'ils s'apprêtaient à engloutir. Vraiment monovalents.

Ils ne m'adressent pas le moindre mot et si ma démonstration leur a plu, ils n'en donnent pas le moindre indice. L'un d'eux me fait tout de même un bref signe de tête, qui m'a l'air de signifier que je suis congédiée. Alors je tourne les talons, et quitte le gymnase, l'esprit beaucoup plus léger qu'au moment d'y entrer.


	6. Chapter 6 : Les Scores

**Note :**

 _Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre puisqu'il s'éloignait de ma ligne conductrice, c'est à dire le déroulement habituel des Hunger Games. Il était pourtant nécessaire. Je devais impérativement faire un point sur l'état d'esprit d'Heather et sur sa relation avec les autres personnages._

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta pour sa traque aux fautes !**

* * *

Les chiffres bleus décroissent sous mes yeux. Trop vite. Trop lentement. Alors que les secondes fatidiques s'égrènent les unes après les autres, j'ai à peine conscience de moi-même. Je regarde le décompte s'écouler, comme hors de mon être. Les Hunger Games ne gratifient personne d'une mort prompte : le supplice débute à l'appel de votre nom et prend fin sur un coup de canon.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être mortellement blessé pour goûter à la mort. Les Tributs ont un pied dans la tombe dès lors que leur tube émerge dans l'arène. L'implacable compte à rebours, l'éblouissante étendue blanche qui cerne les vingt-quatre socles et le ciel bas et immaculé derrière le dôme du champ de force ne pourraient mieux figurer l'au-delà.

Les chiffres arrivent à zéro sous une volée de fins flocons. Un cri perçant crève le lourd silence qui pèse sur la salle commune du foyer. C'est moi qui viens de hurler alors que ma sœur, l'haleine fumante et le visage ruisselant de larmes, quitte son socle pour se mettre à courir. Ses jambes flageolent sous elle, la peur la fait déjà haleter. Elle se débat dans la poudreuse, de la neige pleins les cheveux et les cils. Elle tente d'atteindre le sac à dos qui git sur sa trajectoire.

Je me tords les doigts, respirant à peine. _Allez Caith,_ la supplié-je. _Essaie au moins. Survis. Juste survis. Je ne veux pas te regarder mourir ! Je ne peux pas._

Ma sœur sanglote, les joues rougies. Je m'autorise une étincelle d'espoir en la voyant se pencher pour saisir la hanse du sac. Étincelle qui est soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie lorsqu'un Tribut s'interpose. Sa machette fend l'air. Caith se recule précipitamment en glapissant. La lame manque son torse et vient glisser sur sa cuisse, déchire la combinaison thermolactyl et l'entaille jusqu'au sang. La cuisse ouverte, sa jambe de pantalon imbibée d'une large auréole sombre, mon aînée titube en arrière, abrutie de terreur. Elle reste là, sous mes yeux désespérés, tandis que le Tribut s'empare du butin et s'enfuit.

\- Caith ! Caith ne reste pas là ! Bouge !

Mes cris m'écorchent la gorge, mais ils sont vains. Engourdie par le froid, la douleur et la peur, ma sœur se retourne d'un air hébété en entendant la neige crisser derrière elle. La hache du Carrière est déjà levée, rouge et fumante de sang. Cette vue l'arrache à sa torpeur. Prise d'un soudain regain de vigueur, elle fait volte-face, se rue hors de portée du Tribut. Mais sa jambe invalide la trahit. Caith trébuche, s'affaisse, puis est prise d'un soubresaut quand la lame s'écrase entre ses omoplates. Ses os brisés craquent alors que le Carrière libère son arme. Le corps inerte s'écroule et percute le sol dans une giclée de neige. Désarticulée, ses cheveux courts et trempés collés à sa nuque, la joue dans la poudreuse, elle ne bouge plus. Sa blessure exhale encore de la vapeur dans l'air glacial quand le coup de canon tonne.

Je tourne sur moi-même, mon regard balaie lentement le paysage ravagé par le Bain de Sang. Le tapis de neige est maintenant labouré, jonché de corps, éclaboussé d'écarlate.

Une arme. Il faut que je me trouve une arme.

Je m'élance vers la Corne d'Abondance désertée. Le froid mord mes pieds encroûtés de neige. Je ne porte pas la tenue de cette édition, mais l'une des robes de nuit vaporeuses et délavées du Foyer. Ce constat m'horrifie. Cela me rend d'autant plus vulnérable.

Bravant le vent chargé de flocons, je poursuis ma course, les poings serrés. La température ne doit pas me tuer avant que j'ai trouvé une arme, avant que le Tribut du Un ne soit mort de mes mains.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez le champion des Quarantièmes Hunger Games, retentit soudain une voix soigneusement travaillée.

Mon cri de rage noie le nom du Vainqueur. Je lève la tête vers l'amoncellement de nuages moutonneux et je suis aussitôt aveuglée par la chute tourbillonnante des cristaux de neige.

\- Non ! Hurlé-je. Non, je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis là, je suis encore en vie ! Je ne suis pas morte !

Les flocons fondent sur ma peau et la dévalent comme des larmes. Le brasier de ma fureur et mon indignation mêlées fume comme un véritable halo de chaleur autour de moi.

\- Je suis _vivante_ ! Beuglé-je de plus belle, la vue brouillée.

Un liquide tiède dégouline le long de mon dos, poisse mon fin vêtement. Des visages sont projetés l'un après l'autre dans le ciel. Un, puis deux, puis trois, quatre, cinq … quinze. Ma propre image me surplombe. Mes tympans sont mis au supplice par les répétitions tonitruantes des coups de canon, malgré quoi j'entends distinctement Jaden gronder :

\- Je te l'avais dit. Tu ne pouvais pas survivre au Bain de Sang.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, suffocante et prise de tremblements compulsifs. Mes draps sont entortillés autours de mes jambes, collés à mon corps trempé de suées froides. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être jamais trouvée dans un tel émoi au sortir d'un rêve. Mes halètements sifflants semblent emplir toute la pièce. J'ai beau tenter de prendre de profondes inspirations, il me semble que mes poumons se gonflent sans accueillir d'air. J'étouffe, je frissonne, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ma main tâtonne la table de chevet pour trouver la commande de désactivation du filtre nocturne. Une pression du doigt et la vitre de la fenêtre perd son opacité. Les lumières artificielles du Capitole pénètrent dans la chambre, découpent un carré sur le sol et un autre sur mon lit. Une luminosité diffuse et changeante s'étale sur les murs et fait luire l'or et l'argent que la pièce recèle. La blancheur éclatante et les éclaboussures vermeilles de mes souvenirs sont déjà retournées dans les limbes de mon esprit, pourtant je peine toujours à retrouver mon souffle.

Tremblante, je me redresse sur mon matelas. J'ai l'impression de ne respirer que du carbone. Je voudrais ouvrir la fenêtre, remplir la pièce de l'oxygène qui semble s'en être retiré, sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit sur ma peau moite, dans mes cheveux collés à mon front et à ma nuque. Mais toutes les ouvertures sur l'extérieur sont scellées dans cette maudite tour. J'ai besoin d'air, et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je le trouverai.

Je repousse mes draps froids, enfile les premiers tee-shirt et pantalon qui me tombent sous la main, puis chausse mes bottes et endosse ma veste. Mes doigts courent dans ma chevelure humide de sueur. Je renonce à perdre du temps pour la nouer et sors de la chambre.

Je me fige net sur le seuil de la porte en découvrant Jaden adossé au mur du couloir. Brusquement – et malgré mes espoirs de quiète solitude – je suis ravie d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de m'habiller. Lui porte sous sa veste un tee-shirt à col V dont je peux pas identifier la couleur dans la pénombre, et l'un de ses habituels jeans.

\- Qu'est-ce que fais là ? Demandé-je, un peu déconcertée.

\- J'empêche les Muets de venir t'assommer à coup de somnifère, ironise-t-il.

Je grimace et croise inconsciemment les bras. Mon regard chute sur la moquette bleue. Je déteste être surprise au sortir d'un cauchemar. C'est pour cela que je faisais souvent le mur, au Foyer, et allais me réfugier chez Sean. La plupart du temps il feignait d'ignorer mon sommeil agité, mais lorsqu'il m'arrivait de pousser des plaintes et de me débattre dans mes rêves, il venait m'en sortir en me prenant rudement par les épaules. Nous n'échangions alors que peu de mots, je crois même ne jamais lui avoir parlé des spectres qui hantent mes nuits, mais son regard perçant et sa présence implacable finissaient toujours par m'apaiser.

\- Les terreurs nocturnes sont courantes chez les Tributs, déclare Jaden d'un ton qui semble se vouloir réconfortant.

\- Terreurs noc… ? Je n'ai pas peur ! M'exclamé-je, étranglée d'indignation.

\- Tu t'es regardée ? On dirait une rescapée du Bain de Sang.

Ces mots me font ciller. Je reprends brusquement conscience de ma nausée, l'air se fraie laborieusement un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. Ce couloir est trop étroit, l'atmosphère calfeutrée est étouffante.

Une lueur triomphante s'allume dans les yeux de l'ancien Vainqueur.

\- Alors c'est ça. Le Bain de Sang t'angoisse.

Je me détourne de lui pour me diriger d'un pas vif vers le salon. Il me suit en silence et reste debout tandis que je me laisse tomber dans un canapé. Les yeux rivés sur les scintillements des tours à l'extérieur, je déclare d'une voix atone :

\- Si je veux tuer le Tribut du Un, je dois y survivre. Mais je ne peux pas y échapper. La Corne d'abondance est mon seul moyen d'obtenir une arme.

Je replie mes jambes contre moi et croise mes bras sous mes genoux.

\- Les huit Carrières y participeront, en plus d'une dizaine de Tribut qui voudront se fournir un minimum d'armes ou de provisions. Statistiquement, cela veut dire que la moitié des Tributs sera prête à tuer dès la fin du compte à rebours. Je devrai passer à travers une douzaine de Tributs déterminés pour me trouver une arme ! Et il me faut un minimum de quatre couteaux ! S'ils sont éparpillés... _Douze_ Tributs, bon sang ! Dont huit machines à tuer ! Et je suis dans le collimateur d'au moins quatre d'entre eux !

\- Tu cours vite ?

Interloquée, je relève la tête vers Jaden.

\- Quoi ? Oui, plutôt... je ne suis pas une flèche mais j'ai de l'endurance. Je peux tenir le train sur une bonne distance.

\- Parfait. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

\- Je viens de te le dire !

L'ancien Vainqueur s'assoit lentement sur un fauteuil.

\- Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est une suite de chiffres qui déterminent des probabilités discutables. Qui les Carrière ciblent-ils en priorité au moment des Bains de Sang ?

\- Les Tributs qui se mesurent à eux, et tous ceux qui sont à leur portée.

Il écarte les mains en signe de conclusion.

\- Donc tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de les éviter. Cours, et c'est tout. Cours, prends tes armes et file.

Je repose mes pieds au sol et appuie mes coudes sur mes cuisses. Mes cheveux glissent sur mes épaules.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple.

\- C'est ta meilleure chance. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. A moins que tu ne veuilles en découdre toute de suite avec les Carrières ?

\- Et si je suis leur cible prioritaire ?

Jaden hausse un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu le serais ?

Mes mains se joignent et je commence à triturer mes doigts.

\- Parce que je les ai presque défiés.

L'ancien Vainqueur lâche un soupir, et m'observe un moment avant de souffler :

\- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé.

La bouche sèche, je scrute ses yeux, aussi sombres que l'encre dans l'obscurité. J'essaie d'y lire ce que son silence me refuse. Il finit par déclarer d'un ton neutre :

\- Alors il y a deux options : soit ils te chasseront avec les derniers survivants, soit ils te proposeront une alliance. Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront après toi dès l'ouverture. Ce n'est pas dans leur façon de faire.

J'en reste bouche-bée. Sa première supposition rejoint l'une de celles qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit, mais le seconde me désarme.

\- Une alliance. Avec les Carrières ?

Jaden ne répond rien, il attend probablement que j'ai pleinement intégré l'idée. Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- Non. Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu crois qu'ils ne le feront pas ou parce que tu comptes refuser ? Heather, ce serait la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Un sursis jusqu'à l'achèvement des Hunger Games, une chance de tuer Steel, une chance de...

\- _Ne dis pas ça !_

D'un seul coup je suis debout, dressée furieusement face à l'ancien Vainqueur.

\- Ne me dis pas que j'ai une chance de gagner ! Je ne peux pas m'accrocher à ça.

Le visage de Jaden a retrouvé la gravité que je lui connaissais. Le brin de douceur qui l'illuminait vient d'être happé par une ombre désapprobatrice. Peut-être qu'il interprète ma réaction comme du défaitisme, mais ça n'en n'est pas. Il n'est pas question de victoire ou de défaite. C'est une question d'objectif. Et de moyens.

Je ne peux pas lui expliquer. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre. Y a-t-il des mots pour décrire cette grande nappe éclatante dans laquelle j'erre depuis six ans ? Pour parler de ce chemin écarlate qui la traverse ? Une voie rouge sans carrefour, sans embranchement ni sortie. Une voie qui s'arrête à Steel Wilkerson, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je n'ai jamais vécu alors à quoi bon survivre ?

L'ancien Vainqueur finit par soupirer. Il se lève et nous nous faisons face un instant avant qu'il ne lâche à mi-voix, le timbre un peu rauque :

\- Retourne dormir. Pendant que tu le peux encore.

Et il tourne les talons pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité du couloir.

* * *

Je suis assise au bord de mon lit, à regarder les jeux incendiaires du soleil levant sur les façades de verre, quand Holly vient frapper à ma porte en m'annonçant que je ferais mieux de me préparer pour la grande journée qui m'attend. Je rejoins Logan et Jaden dans le salon, le ventre rongé par un poison communément appelé « angoisse ». Les scores obtenus aux évaluations s'affichent l'un après l'autre sur l'écran holographique, sous le visage des Tributs. Steel remporte un dix, les autres Carrière ne descendent pas en dessous de huit. Je ne prête pas attention à la demi-douzaine de scores suivante, ou du moins les chiffres ne s'impriment pas dans mon esprit.

Mon visage apparaît, étrange écho de mon cauchemar, surmontant le chiffre dix. Mon cœur se dilate brusquement, je prends une profonde inspiration. Mes paupières papillonnent, et le visage de Logan remplace le mien avant que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot. Il a obtenu un sept.

Holly pousse un piaillement de joie et je me retrouve soudain entre ses bras, suffoquée par son parfum alambiqué et capiteux. Ses boucles d'oreilles tintent près de ma joue. L'instant d'après elle s'est détachée de moi et parcourt le salon en monologuant d'une voix aiguë :

\- Un dix et un sept. C'est très bon ça. C'est un critère de plus pour attirer les Sponsors. Si l'on en joue bien, vous pourrez partir favoris des jeux.

Mon regard trouve celui de Jaden, qui est resté tranquillement dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je lis dans ces yeux exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Cette note est ma chance d'obtenir une alliance avec les Carrières.

Mais je ne suis pas partisane de la chance. Je ne peux pas compter dessus.

Je détourne la tête, peu désireuse de relancer ce sujet-là pour l'instant. A l'autre bout du sofa, Logan regarde brusquement ailleurs, mais j'ai eu le temps de surprendre l'animosité venimeuse qu'il dardait sur moi un instant plus tôt. Je le fixe ostensiblement, assez longtemps et avec assez d'insistance pour que son regard brou de noix revienne dans ma direction. Lui me considère peut-être d'ores-et-déjà comme sa future adversaire, mais je ne peux pas le laisser me barrer la route. Ma périlleuse route pourpre. Je dois le lui faire comprendre dès à présent.

Alors je plonge en moi-même, jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Je vais chercher tous mes ressentiments refoulés, toute ma hargne et ma fureur contre tous ceux qui ont pu les provoquer un jour ou l'autre, contre tout ce qui est parvenu à me blesser du plus loin que je me souvienne, ce qui est parvenu à enfoncer mes défenses, les coups que je n'ai jamais pu rendre, l'indifférence que je n'ai jamais pu briser et les humiliations que je n'ai jamais pu oublier, toute la bile que j'ai dû ravaler. Et je décharge mes foudres à travers mes yeux, droit dans ceux de Logan. Non, Logan Hill, ne viens pas m'affronter. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas gagner.

Il bondit sur ses pieds comme si je venais de l'insulter. Sa bouche est tordue sur des mots qu'il se refuse à cracher. Fulminant, il me jette un dernier regard lourd de menaces, puis se retire du salon à pas furieux. Je prends alors conscience du silence qui pèse sur la pièce, et de l'expression pincée d'Holly.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez jamais vous réjouir de rien, vous trois ? Nous réprimande-telle.

Je transforme mon expression meurtrière en le plus délicieux sourire que je puisse décocher.

\- Mais bien sûr que si Holly, je suis ra-vie de mon score. Ma vie vient d'en être bouleversée.

Mon sarcasme lui arrache une moue piquée. Jaden émet un renâclement de dérision et d'amertume mêlée. Puis comme notre hôtesse semble vraiment vexée, il se lève et déclare :

\- La séance d'entraînement démarre bientôt, Logan et toi devriez vous préparer.

* * *

L'atmosphère est différente au gymnase. Les Tributs se jaugent du coin de l'œil. Ceux qui ont obtenu une note basse tirent des mines de bêtes aux abois ou tentent vaille que vaille de faire bonne figure sous l'œil féroce des Carrières. J'essuie quelques regards de travers alors que je traverse la salle. Si on ne m'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, désormais je suis sûrement catégorisée en tant que menace ou morceau de choix, selon le point de vue.

A mon grand dam, les tapis de lutte sont occupés par les Carrières. Je les dépasse pour rejoindre l'atelier de maniement du Saï quand Silk me heurte violemment de l'épaule, et voilà que je titube en arrière, pour me rétablir sur un tapis, face à Steel. Les prunelles anthracites me clouent sur place. Sans avoir rien vu venir, je me retrouve piégée, acculée par la meute de Carrière. « Reste vigilante » m'enjoignait toujours Sean. Désolée Lieutenant, j'ai décidément du mal à retenir cette leçon.

\- Envie de t'entraîner avec nous ? Raille le Tribut du Un.

\- Pas vraiment, grogné-je en tentant de quitter le tapis.

Le garçon du Deux, un type délié aux yeux caves me barre nonchalamment la route.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous montrer comment tu as décroché ce dix ? Insiste Steel.

Je sens mon visage se fendre d'un sourire sans joie. Lentement, je me retourne vers lui pour rétorquer d'une voix basse, mais grondante :

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre l'arène pour le découvrir ?

C'est à son tour de retrousser les lèvres sur ses dents en un sourire acéré. Il suinte l'arrogance, mais une ombre est brièvement passée dans ses yeux. Il incline la tête, l'air inquisiteur.

\- Encore cette rengaine ? C'est surprenant que tu tiennes tant que ça à cacher ton jeu. A moins que ce ne soit du bluff ?

Sa posture a changé. Il s'est imperceptiblement ramassé sur lui-même. Je perçois la tension dans ses bras, prêts à être relevés en garde à tout moment. Ses mains sont presque fermées en poings, ses épaules sont relâchées, ses abdominaux contractés. Mon pouls s'emballe, relâche un flot d'adrénaline dans mon système. Steel cherche la confrontation et mon corps est déjà prêt à y répondre.

\- Si tu veux me défier oublie la provocation, répliqué-je froidement en dépit du bouillonnement du sang dans mes veines. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne prend pas avec moi.

\- Te défier ? Ricane-t-il. Je veux te tester, Huit.

A quel moment ai-je avancé le pied ? A quel moment le second a suivi ? Comment se fait-il que nous nous retrouvions à tourner lentement autour du tapis ? Je suis incapable de dire qui de Steel ou de moi dirige le mouvement. Lui se déplace avec la dangereuse décontraction d'un félin, les hanches souples sous ses épaules droites. Un pas. Après. L'autre. Fluide, mais solide comme le roc.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Sifflé-je.

\- Tu le sauras dans l'arène.

Et soudain le cercle se brise. Steel est devant moi, projette son genou vers mon ventre. J'imite d'emblée le geste, et nos deux rotules se sont à peine heurtées que nous reculons. Son poing fulgure au niveau de ma tête, je me courbe, l'air siffle au raz de mes cheveux, son deuxième poing arrive droit sur mon nez. Je le bloque entre mes poignets croisés, remonte vivement les bras. Sa garde est ouverte, je détends aussitôt la jambe, visant ses côtes offertes. Il pirouette, se libère, mon pied frôle son dos.

Par la suite tout s'estompe. J'occulte le monde entier pour ne plus me focaliser que sur mon adversaire. Nos tibias et nos avant-bras interceptent les coups, nous piétinons le tapis d'entraînement, nous mouvants sans temps-morts. Les frappes pleuvent, mes membres s'endolorissent. Dès qu'une attaque porte, dès que la douleur éclate sous ma peau, je suis prise par l'envie furieuse de rendre le coup au triple. Et je frappe, plus fort, plus vite. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je me meus d'instincts, le sang rugissant aux tempes, les muscles brûlants. J'en oublie de cligner des yeux, à la recherche de la moindre faille, du moindre écart.

Nous prenons tout à coup de la distance. Le cercle est retracé. Mon cœur palpite follement contre mes côtes, imprime son rythme à tout mon corps, emplit mes oreilles de ses pulsations sourdes et précipitées. J'essuie d'un revers de main la sueur qui perle à mon front et s'agglutine sur mes sourcils avant qu'elle ne me coule dans les yeux. J'ai la satisfaction de voir Steel écumer autant sinon plus que moi. Ses cheveux noirs en sont mouillés, son tee-shirt colle à son torse, lequel est soulevé par sa respiration haletante.

Je me rue sur lui. En bon adversaire rompu au combat, il ne se laisse pas avoir et riposte promptement. Nous avons trouvé notre rythme, le précédent échange nous ayant amplement suffit pour nous jauger l'un l'autre. Désormais nous y allons à l'usure. C'est à celui qui faillira le premier. Je suis tellement focalisée sur l'affrontement que mon fonctionnement interne tout entier en est remodelé. Mon système économise l'énergie en ne relâchant d'extrêmes expirations qu'au moment des frappes. La douleur n'est plus qu'un prodigieux tonifiant et un silence total m'habite. Je ne pense plus. Je n'entends plus mon rythme cardiaque.

Je sais instinctivement qu'il en est de même pour Steel. Son regard est chargé d'une intensité rare, il reste insensible à mes coups. Nous menons un balai frénétique à la cadence marquée par des heurts mats et des sons de gorge sourds. J'ai fini par décoder son mode d'attaque. Ces frappes sont toutes portées pour tuer en un coup, ou à l'achèvement d'une brève série. Il ne cible que les points vitaux. En conséquence, il est obligé de se refréner, sans quoi il commettrait une infraction au règlement. C'est pour cela qu'il m'atteint si peu : s'il n'arrêtait pas les coups que je ne parviens pas à bloquer ou à esquiver, ils me tueraient.

Mes propres frappes, en revanche, sont cinétiques, inconsciemment calculées. Je cogne pour affaiblir, pour le ralentir, pour la satisfaction fugitive que je ressens lorsque la réaction de la chair sous mes phalanges m'indique qu'il a _mal._ Steel ne se protège pas des coups qu'il juge négligeables, alors j'en profite.

Un crochet de la jambe alors qu'un assaut nous a menés flanc contre flanc, et mon talon s'écrase contre son mollet. Il vacille, je pivote sur moi-même et lui assène un coup de coude au visage. Pas aussi fort que je l'aurai souhaité. J'épargne même son nez et ses pommettes anguleuses pour ne heurter que l'intérieur de la joue. La perspective d'être la cible prioritaire du Carrière du Un parce que je l'aurais défiguré juste avant les interviews ne me séduit pas.

La tête de Steel a à peine pivoté sous l'impact que je me retrouve prise à bras le corps. Je me sens précipitée en arrière par une prise étrangère, puis brutalement écrasée sur le tapis. Un gémissement sourd s'échappe de mes dents serrées. Brad et Coll, les Tributs du Quatre et du Deux viennent de m'épingler au sol et se dressent au-dessus de moi, comme prêts à m'agonir de coups. La pensée, glaçante et incisive, qu'ils s'apprêtent à m'exécuter me fait grogner.

\- Non ! Rugit une voix fulminante.

Les deux Carrières se pétrifient et se retournent vers Steel, qui vient de redresser. La respiration erratique, les yeux encore brillants de fièvre, il gronde :

\- On règlera ça dans l'arène.

Brad et Coll me relâchent à ces mots, mais je sais que c'est à moi qu'il s'adressait. Je me relève précautionneusement. L'adrénaline de la lutte retombée, le retour de flammes me frappe sans pitié. Je suis fourbue, pantelante. Mes membres sont meurtris, mes vêtements me collent à la peau. J'ai l'impression que je ne retrouverai jamais mon souffle. Mais malgré les palpitations douloureuses de mon cœur et le bourdonnement à mes oreilles, je suis euphorique. Je vibre jamais d'un tel sentiment de plénitude, je me sens jamais aussi vivante qu'après un combat.

Je passe les doigts dans ma natte échevelée, les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux de Steel. Une joie féroce me traverse alors que l'accord tacite s'établit. Lui aussi ne laissera personne s'interposer. Cette lutte s'achèvera dans l'arène, c'est désormais un fait, une affaire personnelle. Logan, Silk, Brad, Coll et peu importe qui d'autre, ne vous avisez pas de traverser ce chemin rouge. Car il ne faut jamais interférer dans un duel de fauves.

* * *

 _ **Notes :** _ J'espère que le premier passage ne vous a pas trop perturbé...

 **D'ailleurs qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et de la discussion ave Jaden ? La possibilité d'une alliance ? Que dites-vous de son score ? Qu'imaginez-vous à propos de Logan ? Et de Steel ? Quelles ont été vos réactions au moment du duel ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Les interviews !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Les Interviews, Partie 1

**Note :** Encore une fois, un grand merci à **Leiahill** pour sa correction et ses conseils !

* * *

Le jardin intérieur est de loin ma pièce favorite à l'étage du District Huit. Lumineuse, parfumée par les senteurs qu'exhalent les bosquets fleuris et rafraîchie par les fontaines, elle a tout pour me plaire. Pourtant, après y avoir passé des heures avec Holly pour travailler ma prestation aux interviews, à suffoquer dans les bouffées de son parfum et à subir d'innombrables remarques sur ma tenue, mes intonations, mes regards, mon sourire et tout ce qui peut bien constituer ma personne, je n'aspire plus qu'à m'en enfuir en courant.

Les chiffres luminescents du cadran fixé au dessus de la porte s'écoulent avec une lenteur suppliciante. Holly claque des doigts devant mes yeux.

\- Heather, tu es sensée regarder le public. _Je_ suis le public. Regarde-moi, entonne-t-elle de son ineffable voix sucrée.

Je tourne mon regard vers elle, contenant à grand peine un soupir de lassitude.

\- Tes bras, me dit-elle en guise d'invitation à les décroiser pour reposer sagement mes mains sur mes genoux. Tu as un très bon maintien ma chérie mais ta posture est trop tendue.

Consciente que l'effort serait vain, je ravale le flot de remarques sarcastiques que ce constat suscite en moi.

\- Bien. Voyons maintenant comment tu pourrais améliorer ta gestuelle. Parce que je ne veux pas me montrer trop regardante, mais tu es trop agitée. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire jouer tes doigts comme ça.

Machinalement, j'éloigne mes mains l'une de l'autre pour les crisper sur l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt. Et l'entretien se poursuit.

Lorsque Holly me libère deux longues heures plus tard, suis à cran. Un brouillard m'emplit l'esprit et je sens une migraine latente sous mon crâne. Je n'ai que le temps de déjeuner avant que Jaden ne me briefe à son tour.

Je commande un thé et un sandwich, puis je m'éclipse de la suite pour filer sur la terrasse. J'ai un besoin viscéral de me ménager une bulle de solitude. La verrière échafaudée sur le toit m'apparaît une nouvelle fois comme un refuge, et cette fois personne ne se trouve sur mon passage pour m'intercepter. J'y retrouve l'atmosphère qui m'avait plu dans le jardin intérieur, les lourdes fragrances parfumées de mon hôtesse en moins et la lumière diffuse du soleil en plus. Ce cadre -ou peut-être le thé pour ce que j'en sais – finit par rendre leur lucidité à mes pensées.

J'arrive à l'heure dans le salon pour l'entretien avec Jaden, rassasiée et sensiblement moins prompte à exploser de colère.

\- J'ai le droit de demander comment les choses se sont passées avec Logan ? Demandé-je en prenant place sur le canapé.

\- Non.

Je lui adresse un haussement d'épaules désillusionné avant qu'il n'ajoute :

\- Et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire qu'il s'en sort bien.

Derrière la plaisanterie, il n'est guère compliqué de percevoir l'avertissement sous-jacent. Par leur gravité intense, les yeux cobalts de Jaden le signalent bien assez.

Je comprends qu'il ne reviendra pas sur le sujet, mais j'ai déjà saisi ce que cette simple phrase implique. Et elle confirme toutes mes intuitions.

Logan sera un ennemi dans l'arène.

Malgré mes avertissements tacites, et même si je n'ai jamais manifesté la moindre hostilité envers lui, il me voit comme une adversaire à abattre. Je réalise qu'il en est probablement ainsi depuis qu'il a remporté la Moisson. Depuis notre poignée de main.

Comment ai-je pu passer à côté ? Pourquoi m'en suis-je si peu souciée ?

Je ne voulais pas faire la connaissance d'un futur mort, mais je prends maintenant conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. Loin de là. Nous n'avons jamais été dans le « chacun-pour-soi », comme je me l'étais imaginée. Logan est en compétition avec moi depuis le début et, par orgueil, je suis stupidement rentrée dans son jeu.

J'ai manqué de vigilance.

Bon sang, j'aurais dû lui parler ! J'aurais dû établir un accord avec lui, un pacte de neutralité, ou je ne sais pas... n'importe quoi qui m'aurait permis d'éviter ça !

Au lieu de quoi voilà où j'en suis. Logan me considère comme une menace et je devrais l'affronter si nos chemins se croisent dans l'arène. Pire, il projette peut-être de me traquer !

J'enferme mon poing dans ma paume, la mâchoire verrouillée. S'il compte réellement me donner la chasse, qu'il n'espère pas en ressortir vivant.

\- Les Jeux n'ont pas encore commencé, et tu en es déjà réduite à des options pareilles ? Lâche soudain Jaden avec un soupir froid.

Je tressaille à ces mots et le dévisage, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu avais pu te voir à l'instant, poursuit durement mon mentor, tu ne te serais même pas reconnue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

\- Je connais parfaitement ce regard. Tu réfléchissais au moyen de le tuer, pas vrai ?

Tout à coup, je me sens profondément mal à l'aise. La colère de Jaden, glaciale, vient de ressurgir sans que j'ai rien vu venir. Et je ne suis même pas sûre d'en connaître la cause. Tandis que je reste muette, incapable de décider quelle aptitude adopter, il poursuit :

\- Si tu commences comme ça, tu vas droit dans le mur. Tu perdras, quoiqu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entraîner une désespérée prête à renoncer à tout état d'âme pour protéger sa propre vie.

Ces derniers mots me font l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Tu plaisantes, là ? M'exclamé-je en me décollant du fond du canapé pour me pencher en avant. Je devrais me montrer honorable, en plus ? Il va essayer de me tuer !

\- Non, Heather ! Tu perds complètement de vue l'essentiel !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est lui ou moi ! C'est _eux_ ou moi, jusqu'à ce que je trouve Steel ! Ensuite -et seulement ensuite- ça n'aura plus d'importance.

\- Alors ce sont tes ennemis ?

\- Oui.

Mon mentor pousse un grognement de loup irrité.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas compris ? Aucun d'eux n'est ton ennemi, martèle-t-il fermement. Ils sont des menaces. Des dangers. Mais tant qu'ils ne se dressent pas face à toi l'arme à la main, tu ne _peux pas_ les considérer comme tes ennemis.

Je presse mes phalanges contre ma bouche en détournant la tête. Pourquoi me dire tout ça si près de l'échéance ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut seulement dire ?

Jaden reprend, implacable. La colère fait trembler sa voix, mais je pressens maintenant qu'elle n'est pas dirigée contre moi. C'est cette même rage nébuleuse que je décèle en lui depuis le début.

\- Vous n'êtes que des gamins jetés dans une arène. Vingt-trois d'entre-vous vivent leurs derniers jours.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles, marmonné-je avant qu'il ne me coupe encore une fois.

\- Tu parlais d'honneur. Sans aller jusque là, c'est à peu près de ça qu'il s'agit. Si près de la fin, tu veux vraiment donner le pire de toi-même ?

Ces derniers mots n'ont pas trahi le moindre accent de fureur. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Une lumière nouvelle s'est allumée dans les siens, flèche de soleil perçant un amoncellement de nuages. Son visage s'est adouci, son regard a perdu de son opacité. Je peux y lire des émotions que je ne lui soupçonnais même pas, une tempête, un maelstrom de sentiments tourbillonnants derrière ces yeux.

Mon cœur se contracte brusquement sur un sanglot refoulé. Je serre les dents, les lèvres pincées.

Il y deux nuits de cela, je renversais ses défenses et l'acculais face à lui-même, entrouvrant des portes qu'il aurait préféré laisser scellées. Aujourd'hui, c'est à son tour de faire voler en éclat le fragile cristal dont je me protège et de m'atteindre dans le recoin le plus replié de moi-même.

Comment ose-t-il faire appel à l'humanité que je m'efforce de brider ?

Six ans que je travaille à m'endurcir, et il prétend balayer tout ça _maintenant_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire, au juste ? Articulé-je, la gorge nouée par des accents de supplication que je m'efforce de dompter.

Je scrute son visage, à l'affût d'une réponse, mais mon mentor est à présent d'une immobilité marmoréenne. Le soleil creuse des ombres sur sa figure, souligne le grain basané de sa peau et les picots de barbe qui lui mangent les joues. Les rayons tombent dans ses yeux comme dans les profondeurs d'un océan. Le silence se prolonge et je me résigne à ce qu'il ne me concède plus aucun conseil sur le sujet.

Comme s'il avait attendu cette capitulation de ma part, Jaden reprend enfin la parole :

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce que tu allais dire à Flickerman? Et ne me dis pas que ça n'a aucune importance.

C'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à rétorquer. Mon irritation balaie les reliquats de ma faiblesse passagère. Je le foudroie du regard. Il lâche un rire nasal pour toute réponse et appuie ses coudes sur ses cuisses avant de déclarer :

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu n'es pas mal à l'aise en publique ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Non, évidemment. Écoute, tu les détestes peut-être, mais eux, ils t'adorent. Fais en sorte que ça continue. J'imagine bien que ça t'écorchera la gorge, mais complimente-les sur leur grandeur, laisse deviner ton admiration pour leur merveilleux Capitole. En clair, dis tout le contraire de ce que tu penses, et garde tes remarques massacrantes. pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais insulter le Capitole depuis le plateau, non plus.

Jaden laisse échapper un rire bref, mais franc, qui fait voler en éclat la tension qui pesait encore sur la pièce.

\- C'est déjà arrivé, en fait. Pendant mon édition.

J'ouvre des yeux stupéfaits, chatouillée par l'envie de m'esclaffer à l'idée d'une telle scène.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Une fille qui avait ton caractère. Je voulais être sûr que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus attentive aux diffusions...

Aussitôt, l'obscurité rejaillit dans le regard de mon mentor. Il répond d'une voix qui contient mal son amertume :

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose.

\- Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais. Flickerman risque de poser des questions personnelles. Et tu devras à coup sûr expliquer pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire.

Cette manière de changer de sujet en abordant l'éventualité qui m'embarrasse le plus est presque un coup bas. Je soutiens son regard, les doigts occupés à lisser la pointe de ma tresse.

\- Selon ce que tu répondras, tu pourras harponner des alliés potentiels.

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse une alliance avec...

\- Les Carrières, je sais. Mais je ne pensais pas forcément à eux. Il y a d'autres bons Tributs dans le lot. Si tu les rallies, ils pourraient te déblayer le terrain.

J'émets un rire sarcastique.

\- Qui parlait d'humanité ?

\- Tu m'as compris. Ça m'étonnerait que ta confrontation avec Steel se joue au un contre un. Tu ne peux pas affronter une alliance de Carrières à toi toute seule.

\- Alors je déballe tout aux interviews ?

\- Ça vaudra mieux que de jouer un rôle qui ne te ressemble pas et qui ne te rapportera rien.

Je me renverse contre le dossier de velours en poussant une longue inspiration.

Je n'aime pas ça. Mes motivations étaient – _sont_ – personnelles. C'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit. De ma vie, de mon passé. Ce que j'ai vécu pour en arriver là, ce qui m'a permis de tenir ces six dernières années. Encore une part de moi-même que je vais devoir leur abandonner.

Jaden me décoche un léger sourire ironique. Son regard se fait plus scrutateur, s'aiguisant comme une lame tirée de son fourreau, puis il grince d'une voix étrangement rude et affectée à la fois :

\- Dis-donc, il semble que tout ça t'importe finalement.

Sans réfléchir, je me dresse debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? M'exclamé-je. A quoi ça rime tous ces reproches ?

Mon mentor se lève à son tour, posément, mais la mine désertée de toute chaleur. Instantanément, nous voilà plongés dans un face à face dont l'enjeu est vague, mais la teneur immodérée. Un pli dur entre les yeux, Jaden me toise avec désapprobation. Sa proximité me permet de sentir de manière presque palpable la colère qui bouillonne en lui. Je perçois la contraction de ses muscles et remarque la forte palpitation de son pouls à sa carotide.

\- Très bien ! M'emporté-je. Ne réponds pas. Ça m'épargnera tes absurdités !

\- Parce que c'est moi qui suis absurde ? Lâche-t-il glacialement.

La brûlure de mes ongles incrustés dans mes paumes me fait prendre conscience de mes poings serrés. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment Jaden et moi sommes parvenus à réveiller nos fureurs respectives. Mais les étincelles ont bel et bien jailli et à présent le feu se propage aussi ravageur qu'insensé.

Pour être brusquement couvert par l'apparition de mon équipe de préparation dans le salon.

\- Heather ! S'exclame Yragon en s'approchant vers nous d'une démarche aérienne. Tu m'as l'air bien crispée. Je sais que les interviews peuvent rendre nerveux mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être ! Alors dénoue-moi ces épaules et viens te préparer.

Sous le coup de ma soudaine flambée de rage, j'ai le cœur qui bat encore à la gorge. Je ne me sens pas capable de pronnoncer le moindre mot pour l'instant. Jaden – qui s'est éloigné de moi à l'instant où la porte d'entrée à coulissé en chuintant – foudroie l'équipe du regard.

Sans le remarquer – à moins qu'il ne fasse mine de l'ignorer – Yragon me passe un bras familier autour des épaules et lui demande :

\- Je peux te la dérober ? Sauf si vous n'en avez pas encore terminé ?

Mon mentor ne laisse rien paraître de l'effort que le refoulement de sa colère lui demande, et répond d'une voix blanche :

\- Pas du tout. On avait fini.

* * *

Il fait une chaleur étouffante dans les coulisses du plateau. Pourtant je suis transie par la nervosité. Je m'efforce de prendre de profondes inspirations et d'expirer lentement sans que mes voisins de file ne le remarquent.

Sur scène, Caesar Flickerman, le jeune présentateur qui animent les Hunger Games depuis quelques années, introduit tout juste l'émission de ce soir. Sa verve enthousiaste et l'excitation de la foule nous parviennent de concert avec les pulsations de la musique. Celle-ci semble avoir prit le contrôle de mon rythme cardiaque. Ses vibrations m'arrivent par le plancher et s'introduisent jusqu'au cœur de mes os, aux dépens de mes oreilles, qui bourdonnent métalliquement. Ce flux qui me traverse implacablement est sûrement l'une des rares choses qui me maintiennent debout.

Les Interviews commencent, et Silk monte sur scène, éblouissante dans sa robe dorée et ses bijoux étincelants. A côté d'elle, Caesar ressemble à un simulacre d'émeraude, avec son costume couleur plume de canard, ses cheveux laqués d'un vert sapin et ses lèvres colorées de la même teinte. La Tribut du Un joue le jeu très classique des Carrières : sûre d'elle, enjôleuse, une tueuse dans un corps de nymphe. Elle charme le public durant les trois minutes qui lui sont imparties.

Puis vient le tour de Steel. Lui est vêtu de noir et d'argent, sans colifichets. Il a délaissé l'approche séduisante pour n'être qu'un noyau dur et implacable. Il échange une poignée de main énergique avec le présentateur, puis s'assied comme un marbre sévère dans son fauteuil.

Le meurtrier de ma sœur transpirait la suffisance et semblait se régaler de l'attention du public. Steel ne sourit pas plus que de raison et réagit presque avec détachement aux acclamations de la foule.

Étrange, c'est loin de l'attitude qu'il adopte au contact des autres Tributs.

Alors que l'animateur et son invité échangent des politesses, Silk remonte la file de Tributs pour regagner sa suite. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois chercher mon regard. Je tire subrepticement les épaules en arrière puis la dévisage aussi effrontément qu'elle le fait. Une moue goguenarde plisse ses lèvres et elle poursuit son chemin d'une démarche chaloupée. Derrière moi, quelques Tributs se retournent pour suivre les ondulations dorée de sa robe autour de ses longues jambes. Je songe fugitivement qu'elle doit faire une poursuiveuse redoutable.

La voix de Caesar amplifiée par les baffles ramène mon attention sur l'écran au dessus de nos têtes.

\- Steel, entame-t-il avec affabilité, tu n'as étonné personne en remportant un excellent score, on n'en attendait pas moins de toi. Cependant, je pense parler au nom de tous en disant qu'on aimerait bien en savoir plus sur ta performance.

Le public manifeste son approbation par des sifflets et des hourras. Au lieu de s'adresser à lui, le Carrière regarde le présentateur droit dans les yeux. Les caméras s'empressent de faire un gros plan sur son regard anthracite.

\- Je suis un épéiste, explique-t-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est un mode de combat offensif qui porte des coups dévastateurs -essayez de vous battre après avoir pris un coup d'épée - mais elle peut servir de parade. Tout ce que j'ai montré aux Juges, c'est que ce choix me donne un avantage qui me permet de dominer la lutte. Dans la majorité des cas, je peux l'abréger ou la faire durer selon ce qui me chante.

Caesar siffle, le regard pétillant. Il paraît sincèrement admirateur.

\- Je plains tes adversaires, tu es un véritable prédateur.

Je me retins de ricaner à cette remarque. Le présentateur reprend :

\- Oh, ils doivent être fiers de toi dans ton District ! Tu as toutes les chances de leur revenir. Dis-moi, quand tu entreras dans l'arène, tu n'auras pas une pensée pour quelqu'un de particulier là-bas ?

Steel fronce les sourcils. L'éclairage cru des projecteurs et les caméras braquées sur sa figure ne laissent aucune place au doute : l'espace d'une seconde, c'est bien un sourire d'amère incrédulité qui étire son visage. L'instant d'après, il retrouve sa nonchalance.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit à l'école : travaille pour toi, par pour les autres. C'est la même chose avec les Hunger Games.

\- Tu ne survivras que pour toi, approuve Caesar en hochant lentement la tête.

Le sourire de Steel se fait aussi froid et acéré qu'une lame.

\- Non, je ne _vaincrai_ que pour moi.

Quoi ? Pas de rêve de gloire ? De dédicace aux Sponsors ou d'émouvants messages à des proches ? Je peine à y croire.

Son vis à vis s'esclaffe.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Alors cette grande victoire n'est qu'un objectif personnel ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas été très démonstratif lorsque tu as remporté la Moisson. Peux-t-on savoir ce que tu as ressentis à ce moment là ? De la joie ? De la détermination ?

\- Du soulagement.

La réponse, laconique, tombe comme un coup de tonnerre. La foule s'excite, le brouhaha monte. Les Tributs brisent leur silence angoissé pour murmurer entre eux. Même Caesar cligne des yeux ahuris. Il est cependant le premier à se reprendre.

\- Tu... pourrais nous expliquer ça ?

La rumeur des spectateurs cesse comme s'il avait activé un interrupteur. Tous sont suspendus aux lèvres du Carrière.

Pour ma part, je ne suis pas moins confuse. Se soucie-t-il vraiment de gagner l'adoration du public ?

Steel s'exécute, et lorsqu'il livre ses précisions, sa voix a retrouvé ses intonations orgueilleuses.

\- Nous, les Carrière, passons notre vie à nous entraîner en vu de remporter les Jeux. Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance d'y participer. Perdre la Moisson, c'est rendre caduc onze années d'efforts acharnés. Idem si nous mourons dans l'arène. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Une vague d'agitation parcourt la foule du Capitole. Qui, cette fois, n'est pas reprise en écho par les Tributs. Dans la pénombre transpercée par le lumière ténue en provenance de la scène, les Carrières remuent, contenant mal leur fébrilité, et se retournent les uns vers les autres pour échanger des regards. Le reste des Tributs tirent des mines sombres. Des murmures désespérés se font entendre derrière moi. Je sens monter un rire hystérique, que je réprime en m'absorbant dans la disposition des plis de ma robes autour de mes talons.

J'ai pris pour cible le plus déterminé des Carrières.

Le seul qui ne participe pas aux Hunger Games parce qu'on a fait de lui une machine à tuer, mais parce que les Jeux sont sa raison de vivre.

Or je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il s'agit de ce que l'être humain défend le plus férocement.

\- Ah ah ! Mais quel guerrier ! S'exalte Caesar. (Il se lève, l'incitant à faire de même, et lui prend le poignet pour lui faire brandir le poing.) Mesdames et Messieurs, Steel Wilkerson !

Un tollé d'applaudissements salue le Carrière. La musique déferle par-dessus les ovations tonitruantes. Les gens du Capitole sont sur leurs pieds, en extase, et Steel se tient face à eux, dans le faisceau des projecteurs, prunelles et veste flambants du même éclat d'acier.

Puis il déserte la scène. Lorsqu'il regagne les coulisses, Coll lui tend le poing et il y applique le sien avec un sourire de connivence. Brad dépasse les Tributs du trois pour venir lui bourrer le dos d'une claque ferme. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y voir des signes d'allégeance. Comme de jeunes loups, ils se soumettent face au chef de meute. Steel échange quelques mots avec ses futurs alliés pendant que Alicia, la fille du Deux, monte rejoindre Caesar. Il remonte finalement le couloir, écrasant chaque Tribut qu'il dépasse d'un regard perçant. Ce n'est rien de moins qu'un défi adressé à ses futurs adversaires, exécuté en l'espace d'un centième de seconde et avec une aisance détachée. La majorité détournent les yeux devant lui.

Le Carrière marque un temps d'arrêt en arrivant à ma hauteur. Au lieu de me confronter comme il l'a fait avec les autres, il me dévisage de la tête au pied, ratisse mon visage d'un air scrutateur, fouille mes yeux.

Nous nous sommes déjà défiés. Il sait déjà à quoi s'en tenir, alors que signifie cet examen ?

Je suis prise de court lorsqu'il abandonne son masque d'irréductibilité au profit d'une figure narquoise. D'un mouvement de tête, il désigne la scène :

\- A lui aussi tu comptes lui servir du « vous verrez dans l'arène » ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Et sans me laisser l'opportunité de répliquer, il poursuit son chemin.

* * *

Les Interviews défilent à une vitesse onirique. Alors que quatorze personne se tenaient entre la scène et moi quelques instants auparavant, me voilà soudain devant le vigile en costume noir qui autorise les Tributs à passer l'un après l'autre.

Ce n'est pas la mer de visages plongés dans une semi obscurité qui m'angoisse. Pas plus que l'idée de devoir affronter le poids de millier de regards. Je me contrefiche de l'image que je renvoie. Non seulement je ne crains plus le jugement d'autrui depuis bel lurette, mais je sais également que, ce soir, on aurait du mal à critiquer mon apparence.

Je suis une autre. Les talons hauts sur lesquels je suis juchée modifien tout mon équilibre et mon maintient. Mon visage est dégagé par un chignon souple maintenu par une broche d'or noir incrustée de cristaux aux reflets lavande. Des mèches rebelles s'en échappent volontairement.

Cette fois mon maquillage ne me transfigure pas. Yragon a voulu jouer sur l'aura sibylline que l'on me prête depuis le début des Jeux. Le far à paupière me confère une regard de lynx, et le gloss sombre dont sont enduites mes lèvres est destiné à transformer mes paroles en envoûtement.

Ma robe est d'une légèreté éthérée. D'un violet moiré, ajusté au buste, elle couvre mes bras d'un tissu drapé qui dévoile par transparence les entrelacs d'ébène scintillants dessinés sur mes épaules. Une jupe de mousseline tombe jusqu'au sol. Le tissu s'assombrit par degrés de sorte qu'il est d'un noir de tourmaline à partir de mes chevilles. Tout cela n'est que bruissement et frémissement au moindre mouvement. Mon styliste m'a littéralement vêtu d'une brume de mystère.

Aussi, lorsque vient mon tour de monter sur le plateau, je ne m'étonne pas des murmures fascinés qui montent du publique. Les projecteurs m'éblouissent et ne me permettent de distinguer que les premiers rangs, mais je discerne quelques spectateurs plaquant des mains maniérées sur leurs bouches.

Sur l'invitation de Caesar, je prends place sur le siège à côté du sien.


End file.
